


Обрывки

by Bonniemary, Vanda_Kirkova



Series: Дикая охота [4]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Legends of the Wild Hunt, Star Trek RPF, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Outtakes, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: Драбблы и ауттейки





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов по вселенной Дикой охоты, описывающих события предыдущих частей и предваряющих заключительную.   
> Эпизоды, имеющие высокий рейтинг, помечены дополнительно.   
> Главы 1 и 3 написаны в соавторстве с Вандой, некоторые другие эпизоды придуманы совместно.   
> Глава 6 написана по заявке Хоуп.

Февраль здесь оправдывает себя – холодный, ветреный, сырой. Поручения от Бена следуют одно за другим, Крис бегает по городу и удивляется, как у него хватает сил, как еще умудряется подниматься затемно и ложиться после полуночи. Наверное, Бен что-то подсыпает в еду. Но это даже здорово.  
Людей в городе становится ощутимо меньше, хотя туристы каждый день все равно сползаются на Староместскую. У Карла ничего не покупают второй месяц, но он не особо переживает.  
– Я должен сделать что-то новое, – бормочет он, сидя с альбомом в руках и глядя на нетронутую страницу, – что-то совсем другое, что-то необычное…  
Крис жалеет его и завидует одновременно.  
Они не говорят о том, что случилось осенью, просто потому, что слова – это уже слишком. Время от времени Крис беседует с Беном: удивительно, но тот выдает ему информацию. Мимолетными фразами, обрывками историй, фактами. К марту Крис знает о Дикой охоте больше, чем мог надеяться.  
Он не понимает, зачем ему это нужно, но редко задается таким вопросом. Это безусловное знание делается частью его жизни, его памяти, как будто наконец он находит нужную дорогу и идет по ней, больше не задумываясь о картах и маршрутах.  
Март переваливает за половину, но теплее не становится.  
Крис сидит на скамейке у Влтавы и смотрит на высокий берег. Замерзать он больше не собирается – у него новые ботинки, новая теплая куртка и перчатки, потрепанный рюкзак лежит на коленях.  
Она подходит бесшумно и садится справа, Крис скашивает на нее глаза и не может оторваться.  
– Привет, Кристофер, – говорит Зои как ни в чем не бывало. На ней короткое черное платье и туфли, она выглядит так, будто только вышла из какого-нибудь ресторана или клуба, ее кожа сияет. От одного вида ее голых рук Крис начинает дрожать.  
– Сегодня весеннее равноденствие, – спокойно произносит Зак. Крис поворачивает голову налево и видит Эрлкенига: тот в черном смокинге, верхняя пуговица на рубашке небрежно расстегнута, галстук развязан. Они похожи на знаменитостей, сбежавших с поздней вечеринки. Крис не знает, на кого из них смотреть, не знает, что им говорить.  
– Как дела? – выдавливает он.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Зои и улыбается. – До рассвета еще три часа.  
Крис растерянно моргает.  
– И что это значит? Что она имеет в виду?.. – он поворачивается к Заку и видит, что тот тоже улыбается – одними глазами, но это заметно, ощутимо.  
– Можем прокатиться, – предлагает тот и тут же добавляет. – Недалеко. Вернем тебя домой к рассвету.  
И Крис, который вряд ли научился держаться в седле, Крис, которому до восьми утра нужно побывать еще в двух местах, Крис, что в минувшем октябре навидался сверхъестественного на всю жизнь, Крис кивает не раздумывая и поднимается, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо.  
– Конечно. Где вы оставили стаю?..  
Зак и Зои переглядываются, она фыркает.  
– Ты выиграл!  
Они спорили на него, понимает Крис, и против воли губы разъезжаются в улыбку. Зои думала, что он сможет отказаться, как когда-то Зак думал, что он выберет сон вместо реальности. Они все-таки очень глупые, эти фэйри, они почти все забыли о людях…  
– Так мы идем? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Крис.  
До рассвета остается совсем мало времени, но они должны успеть.

 

*******

**И то, что случилось позже  
NC-17**

Это произошло так быстро, что Крис даже не успел глазом моргнуть – секунду назад они стояли возле голых деревьев в Летенских садах, на том самом месте, где он впервые встретил Дикую охоту, а через мгновение оказались в каком-то темном помещении.  
– Где мы? – охнул Крис, тщетно пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. – Это тот замок?.. Как мы сюда попали?..  
Что-то зашелестело, крошечный огонек засветился рядом – Зои зажгла свечу. Сначала одну, потом другую, а потом Крис смог разглядеть просторную комнату с высоким потолком, в которой из всей мебели был только камин и гора шкур на полу. Однажды он уже спал на такой постели, воспоминания накатили незамедлительно.  
– Ты все еще хочешь получить ответы на свои вопросы? – поинтересовался Зак, наклоняясь к камину и разжигая его одним движением руки. Крису неожиданно стало жарко в своем пуховике – то есть вспотел он еще раньше, когда они носились по окрестностям Праги с гиканьем и воплями, сопровождаемые лаем гончих и ржанием лошадей.  
Медленно Крис спустил рюкзак с плеча и нерешительно глянул на хозяина Охоты.  
– Да нет, вообще-то…  
– Хоть чему-то он научился, – Зои подошла к Заку, соблазнительно виляя бедрами. Свои туфли она скинула где-то на пути сюда, волосы, собранные в прическу, растрепались. Зак обхватил ее руками за талию и поцеловал – властно, жадно, заставляя прогнуться назад. Самое удивительное, что все это время взгляд его был обращен на Криса.  
Крис так и замер, пригвожденный этими глазами, половина пуховика застряла, едва съехав с плеча – он не мог пошевелиться. Зои впаялась в Зака всем своим тонким – призрачным почти в неровном живом свете каминного огня – телом. Крис просто стоял, чувствуя, что его сначала от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки затопило стыдом, а потом этот стыд улетучился, уступая место желанию, непонятной ревности.  
Зак бесцеремонно большой ладонью задрал короткий подол платья Зои сзади, закрутил пальцы в ткань и дернул. Платье как будто разом разошлось по всем швам, облетев черными поблескивающими лепестками на каменный пол. Крис охнул и зажмурился, а Зои залилась журчащим смехом, даже немного обидным. Но Крис не открывал глаз, еще сильнее ощущая, как щеки не просто полыхают, а пульсируют от залившей их краски.  
А потом тонкие руки позаботились о его пуховике. И рубашке тоже. А потом другие руки – большие, сильные – взъерошили его волосы. С одной стороны быстрые пальцы Зои ревностно пересчитали ребра, щекоча, будто пером. С другой стороны закова ладонь накрыла его грудь, с силой скользнула к шее – Крис с трудом сглотнул, коснувшись кадыком горячей мозолистой кожи.  
– Открой глаза, – прошептали сразу в два уха, но он отрицательно мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, зацепив мочкой губы Зака с одной стороны и ощутив взмах ресниц Зои на щеке – с другой.  
– Я на такое не соглашался, – твердо произнес Крис, продолжая плотно сжимать веки.  
Они в четыре руки сняли с него футболку и отступили.  
– Могу отправить тебя домой прямо сейчас, – спокойно сказал Зак, – еще не поздно отказаться…  
Пауза осязаемо повисла в воздухе. Крис переступил с одной ногу на другую и отчетливо услышал, как соприкоснулись их губы. Влажный, медленный поцелуй. Томительный в темноте. Какой-то шорох, снова шелест одежды, чужое дыхание совсем рядом.  
Они даже не касались его, но он ощущал тепло их кожи, стоит только протянуть руку – и дотронется, и пропадет. Крис поймал себя на том, что все-таки открыл глаза: Зак и Зои целовались прямо перед ним, обнимали друг друга. На Заке все еще оставались брюки, а Зои была обнажена, она закинула одну ногу ему на бедро и медленно двигалась, терлась о черную ткань. Зак целовал ее шею, запустив левую руку в волосы, а правой поглаживая грудь Зои. Никто из них не обращал внимания на Криса, но он осознавал, чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, что представление было разыграно только для него. В ожидании его реакции. Его решения.  
Он понял, что задержал дыхание, и длинно выдохнул. Зои приоткрыла глаза и уставилась на него из-под ресниц, облизнула губы и еще ближе прижалась к Заку. Тот отстранился на мгновение и глянул на Криса, будто проверяя – здесь ли, смотрит ли, хочет ли. Но и без этого все знал, наверное.  
Крис нервно вытер ладонь о джинсы на бедре. Тело тут же расценило это прикосновение как ласку, член дернулся под тканью. Зак не сводил с него глаз, хотя его губы были снова заняты Зои. И что это был за взгляд! Он горел, но никаким не красным огнем, а такой страстью, интересом и весельем, что Крису захотелось взвыть. Он сделал крохотный шажок вперед, Зак хмыкнул довольно и отпустил его взгляд, наклонился и лизнул Зои между грудей. Она откинула голову назад так, что кончики ее волос коснулись гладких крепких ягодиц, янтарных в свете живого огня. Крис не знал, где его место в этом совершенстве. Он облизнул губы и пробормотал:  
– Я…я, наверное… мне…  
Зои рассмеялась, игриво оттолкнула Зака, а потом подошла к Крису уверенными шагами. Удивительно, шагов было вряд ли больше трех, но Крису показалось, что с каждым она будто росла, накрывая его могущественной тенью – хрупкая, нежная, непостижимо сильная и всеобъемлющая.  
– Как только у тебя голова не взрывается? – протянула она хрипловатым шепотом, подошла вплотную, и острые ее соски коснулись его груди, обжигая. – Успокойся.  
А потом обвила его шею руками и притянула в поцелуй.  
Крис напрочь забыл, что обычно в поцелуе ведет мужчина, он просто раскрыл губы, впустил ее, чувствуя, что стоит исключительно потому, что она его держит. Зои целовалась агрессивно, терзала его рот языком и даже зубами.  
И у него по всему телу будто крошечные фейерверки взрывались, но он не мог поймать или подстроить свой ритм под ее. Она целовала, щекотала языком его нёбо, прикусывала по очереди губы, но он не успевал ответить тем же. Стоял как истукан – и просто позволял ей, ничего не видя, плавясь только – руки по швам, пальцы дрожат, ощущая кончиками каждую ниточку в плетении джинсы. Зои гладила его шею, как будто пыталась усмирить, но ведь он не сопротивлялся. Правда, и не предпринимал ничего. Глаза от удовольствия не открывались, ему хотелось урчать, но он только шумно вдыхал ее запах.  
Пока не вздрогнул так, что зубы клацнули о зубы Зои, потому что ему на плечи легли большие ладони, соскользнули вниз по бицепсам, предплечьям, поднимая дыбом волоски, заставляя напрягаться. Это Зак. Подошел сзади, погладил его, обхватил запястья и решительно положил ладони Криса на спину Зои. Подошел вплотную, так, что спиной Крис почувствовал прикосновение волос на груди Эрлкенига. Зак переплел их пальцы и, управляя его руками, познакомил кожу Криса с Зои поближе.  
Это было так странно: как будто он управлял Крисом, одновременно предоставляя ему то, чего Крис сам хотел. Где-то подсознательно, глубоко внутри… но демону ведь не составило труда вытащить это желание на поверхность? Он не успел зацепиться за эту мысль, а может, не захотел – его пальцы коснулись спины Зои. Нерешительно, несмело, странное это было чувство – Зак водил его руками, оглаживая кожу, позволяя почувствовать маленькие крепкие мускулы. В какой-то миг Зак отстранился, и Крис понял, что сам ласкает ее, жадно пытался обнять всю полностью, притиснуть к себе, обладать целиком. Зои дышала глубоко и шумно, ее грудь ходила ходуном и соски то и дело цепляли его, она то целовала его, впиваясь языком, то отстранялась, давая глотнуть воздуха, и Крис едва не постанывал от огорчения. Он огладил ее бедра, спустился рукой ниже, на ягодицу, и чуть помедлил, возвращаясь в реальный мир.  
Попытался найти глазами Зака.  
Это такая шутка? Или он действительно разрешит им?..  
– Не волнуйся, – пробормотала Зои, прикусывая кожу у него на шее, – он не против. И я не против. Если бы кто-то из нас не хотел тебя, ты бы был здесь?..  
Ее слова ударили под дых, несколько секунд Крис просто хватал воздух открытым ртом. Они оба хотят его?.. Они…  
– Если сделаешь что-то не так, то мой король просто свернет тебе шею, – мурлыкнула Зои, – волноваться не о чем, расслабься!  
Неизвестно, чего она добивалась, но Крис по-настоящему забеспокоился, и Зои воспользовалась этим. Она толкнула его руками в грудь, неожиданно и сильно, и Крис, потеряв равновесие, с приглушенным криком рухнул назад. Прямо на гору шкур, наваленную на полу. Несколько секунд он пытался прийти в себя, и, заодно осматривался. Зак стоял в стороне, опираясь на каминную доску. Казалось, он и с места не двинулся ни разу за это время. Крис даже не мог рассмотреть, дышит он или нет – темная тень в углу комнаты, подсвеченная всполохами камина, ничего больше.  
Зои, по контрасту с ним, казалась невероятно живой. Несколько секунд она стояла, позволяя Крису пожирать ее глазами, а потом грациозно опустилась на него, снова находя губы поцелуем.  
Ее тонкие гибкие пальцы порхали по его лицу, разглаживая морщинки, касаясь ресниц. Зои впускала его язык в свой рот, посасывала его, дразнила, заставляя тянуться за ее поцелуями, вздрагивать каждый раз, когда ее тяжелые шелковые волосы касались его разгоряченной кожи на плечах, шее и груди. Крис не мог поверить, что ему можно. Можно!  
Он как слепой шарил по ее телу, щупая упругие бедра, накрывая ладонями крохотные груди, шаря неловкими пальцами в поисках напряженных темных сосков. Она позволяла: трогать, смотреть, подавалась ему навстречу, оседлав его бедра, как норовистого жеребца, танцуя медленными покачиваниями.  
Крис застонал, когда она впилась зубами в его шею под ухом, сладко покусывала, спускаясь вниз по плечу.  
– Не держи себя, – прошептала она, подняв на него большие, веселые и безнадежно черные глаза. – Ты веришь всему, что говорят. Не будь дураком…  
– Ну… вы не такие безобидные, какими хотите казаться, – ответил он, ухитрившись изобразить наглейшую улыбку.  
И тут Зак вдруг напомнил о своем присутствии. Он оказался рядом с ними в мгновение, материализовавшись будто из отблесков огня в камине, из горячего дыхания.  
– Вы слишком много болтаете, – издевательски произнес он, и не обращая внимания на Криса, сгреб в кулак волосы Зои и притянул ее в поцелуй. А второй рукой – тут Крис охнул и выгнулся, срочно жмурясь – скользнул между распахнутых ног Зои. Крис мог пока только вообразить какая она там мокрая и горячая, и он бы подумал о ней подольше, если бы тыльная сторона ладони Зака при этом не ерзала ритмично по его стоящему под джинсами члену. Его никогда не трогал мужчина. Никогда. Ему была всегда противна сама мысль об этом. Но только не сейчас, нет. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не подаваться навстречу.  
– Мы не зря его выбрали, – хихикнула Зои, но слова оборвались в стон, прямо в губы короля.  
– У тебя были сомнения?  
– Эй, – слабо возмутился Крис, – я вообще-то тут!  
Зак повернулся к нему, приподнял бровь и сверкнул глазами. А потом, расплывшись в улыбке, накрыл рот рукой, затыкая сладковатым вкусом Зои, ее запахом.  
– Помолчи, Кристофер.  
Крис только кивнул, глядя на Зака как-то по-новому. Его вдруг затопило желанием сдаться, отдаться. Ему, целиком. Позволить, чтобы Зак делал с ним все, что угодно: душил и целовал, трахал и резал живьем, позволял касаться себя руками и ртом и забивал до смерти. Эта палитра просто сводила с ума.  
Зак – настоящий Король, Хозяин, Властелин – удовлетворенно кивнул, убрал руку ото рта Криса, склонился над ним, будто отодвигая Зои куда-то в темноту, в небытие, лизнул раскрытые в растерянности губы Криса и в них же прошептал:  
– Да будет так, человек.  
И Крис похолодел на секунду.  
А потом Зак снова исчез из поля зрения. Он оказался позади Зои, отодвинул в сторону ее волосы и поцеловал шею. Она откинула голову назад, с наслаждением постанывая. Крис смотрел на них, забыв снова закрыть рот. Ноги дернулись в стороны, тут же столкнувшись с коленями Зака, которые удержали его, неизвестно от чего. Видеть чужую страсть было все еще неловко, по-человечески неловко. Им-то было все равно.  
Когда Зак вдруг резко наклонил Зои вперед, заставляя Криса вскинуть руки, чтобы поймать, удержать, Крис не сдержался и застонал, понимая к чему все наконец пришло. Зои улыбалась ему, глядя прямо в глаза, и он понял, что… завидует. Она поцеловала его шею, подбородок, ласковой кошкой потерлась о щетину на щеке, а потом вскрикнула тихо и удовлетворенно выдохнула: Зак вошел в нее сзади. И Крис видел его, возвышающегося над ними двумя, лениво гладящего спину своей женщины, пока неотрывно смотрел в глаза – чем все это делало Криса? – своего мужчины, мальчика, человеческой игрушки?  
Зак двигался в Зои медленно, плавно, бережно, и Крис чувствовал дрожь и ее тела, и его. Это было просто нереально. Все было нереально. Он обнял Зои, прижал к себе, целуя, но Зак властно обхватив ее шею ладонью, разделил их, заставил Зои подняться, принимая вес ее тела на свою грудь.  
– Вы издеваетесь, – простонал Крис, наблюдая снизу эту картину, возбужденный до полного безумия, может даже до бреда – это не может быть… ненастоящее…  
Зои выписывала бедрами крошечные бесконечности, заставляя даже Зака закатывать глаза, не говоря уже о Крисе, которому пришлось самому себя прижать руками к шкурам, чтобы не взбрыкнуть, не прижаться все еще садистски упрятанным в штаны членом туда, где они уже слились. Зак что-то шепнул Зои на ухо и она, рассмеявшись, кивнула, расстегнула треклятые джинсы. Крису показалось, что он кончил, когда она развела в стороны джинсы, раскрывая его, как подарочную коробку. Он вскинулся навстречу, когда она уверенно взяла его член в ладонь, провела пару раз вверх-вниз, а потом, нырнув пальцами под резинку трусов, наконец вынула.  
– О, – улыбнулась она, и Крис откинул голову назад, закрывая глаза и позволяя ей трогать мокрую от смазки головку, цеплять ногтями волосы в паху, теребить большим пальцем маленькое отверстие. – Зак…  
Когда глаза Криса распахнулись, вся картина перед ним изменилась немного. Двое все также трахались над ним, но теперь его член трогал Зак, жестко поддрачивая, но в ужасно ленивом темпе. Зои была так близко, что Крис мог почувствовать кожей на головке волоски у нее на лобке. А потом он умер – потому что ладонь Зака прижала его член к животу и лобку Зои – и все вдруг погасло.  
Это был оргазм – и, одновременно это был прыжок в темноту, во что-то вязкое и бесконечное, будто мозги у Криса просто заклинило. Постепенно он начал осознавать себя – руки, ноги, приятная дрожь в мышцах, ощущение полной пустоты… и одновременно полноты жизни. Он приглушенно фыркнул, раз, другой, потом совсем уже идиотски захихикал.  
Зои упала на шкуру рядом с ним и серьезно уставилась на его лицо.  
– Как думаешь, это нормально? – спросила она Зака, который устроился по другую сторону.  
– Он в шоке, – Зак провел пальцами по губам Криса, и тот захлебнулся смехом, испуганно глядя на хозяина Охоты. – Он сомневается.  
– Я прямо здесь, между прочим, – прохрипел Крис, поражаясь своему внезапно сиплому голосу. Он что, кричал? – Я не думал, что вы… ну…  
– Мы позвали тебя прокатиться, – Зак смотрел на него, продолжая гладить рот кончиками пальцев.  
Наверное, это приглашение включало в себя и другую обширную программу. Крис приоткрыл губы и осторожно лизнул пальцы Зака. Зои выдохнула, и Крис покосился на нее: она лежала, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдала за ними. В глазах ее плясали огоньки свечей, и Крис засмотрелся, одновременно продолжая облизывать пальцы Зака. Смеяться ему совсем расхотелось, когда Зои потянулась к нему, а потом рука Криса оказалось у нее между бедер, в жарком, влажном местечке. На коже ее все еще оставалась сперма Зака. Это заводило больше, чем можно было представить, и, наверное, он легонько прикусил пальцы Зака, потому что тот отдернул руку, легонько шлепнув Криса по губам напоследок. А потом наклонился и поцеловал сам.  
Поцелуй был таким же странным, как и приятным. Губы слишком твердые, щетина колется, а голова у самого Криса кружилась от запаха, от вкуса, а еще от того, что Зои снова практически лежала сверху, и его недавно опустошенный член снова заинтересованно подергивался от ее близости.  
Зак все также, опираясь на локоть, запустил пальцы в волосы Криса, поглаживая их, теребя, и целуя. Снова и снова.  
– Тебе не надо отдыхать? – прохрипел Крис, кося, чтобы поймать в фокус слишком близкое лицо Эрлкенига.  
Зак только покачал головой и улыбнулся заговорщически.  
– Везет, – выдохнул Крис, и Зак глянул так, что его накрыло непонятной любовью.  
Очередной поцелуй Зака просто выпивал Криса по капле. Он понял, что его рука, которая определенно что-то делала для Зои, замерла, расслабилась, а на пальцах стыла ее влага. Да и о существовании самой Зои он забыл, растворяясь в нежных прикосновениях горячих губ Хозяина. Зак все также перебирал его волосы одной рукой, второй гладил уши, щеки, шею. Крис закрыл глаза и в какой-то момент решился, поднял свою руку, боязливо погладил черные волосы Зака, в ответ на одобрительный рокот где-то в груди, запустил в пряди пальцы, прочесывая их, скользя вниз по напряженному затылку. Зак, в отличие от Зои, позволил его языку прорваться в свой рот, хозяйничать там даже, упиваться этой толикой власти.  
– Раздень его, – прошептал Зак, отрываясь от его губ. Крис уже не соображал к кому он обращается, член у него снова стоял, и он испытал прилив гордости за самого себя. А потом снова появилась Зои. Она осторожно стянула джинсы, разула, сняла трусы и огладила его ноги от щиколоток до бедер. Шкуры приятно щекотали в самых интересных местах, но Крис предпочел тут же об этом забыть: снова притянул к себе Зака.  
– Распробовал, – мурлыкнула Зои. Зак ответил на это улыбкой в поцелуй, а в следующую секунду Крис зашелся стоном, потому что Зои наклонилась и поцеловала головку его члена, как кончик эскимо, слизывая вкус и оставляя мокрый магнит для прохлады окружающего воздуха. Зак скользнул ладонью по его плечу, груди, нырнул под спину, приподнимая, как куклу, переворачиваясь на спину и укладывая Криса на себя, чтобы было удобнее гладить и трогать. И тут Криса прошибло – их члены соприкоснулись, и он вдруг оказался не готов, попытался отпрянуть, но не смог: Зои опустилась на колени рядом и надавила на поясницу.  
– Возьми в руку, – приказал Зак самым тихим шепотом, от которого холодок пробежал по спине.  
– Я… н-не могу, – пролепетал Крис.  
– Можешь, – кивнул Зак. И Зои помогла ему, направив руку и обернув его пальцы вокруг большого – огромного – члена. Ее рука была чуть ли не вдвое меньше Крисовой, но едва ли не втрое сильнее, поэтому он стиснул кулак и, зажмурившись, смирился.  
Член в его руке был горячим и твердым, нежная кожа так походила на его собственную, но Крис до дрожи в коленках боялся сделать что-то неправильно, и поэтому только осторожно поглаживал вверх-вниз.  
Зак, тем временем, завел руку куда-то под бедро Криса и провел мокрыми пальцами – конечно, они же побывали у Криса во рту! – между ягодиц, отыскивая сжатый вход.  
– Слушайте, я не знаю… – прошелестел Крис, и Зои тут же закрыла ему рот поцелуем. Долгим, чувственным, от которого голова закружилась и перед глазами все стало мутным, точно в тумане. Но все равно он мог рассмотреть, как Зои отодвинулась и, продолжая пристально смотреть на него, облизнула свои пальцы и направила их туда же, где была рука Зака.  
Крис охнул и подавился стоном, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, открывая его. Они не собирались торопиться, наоборот, они как будто поставили своей целью сделать это как можно медленней. В какой-то момент Крис увидел, что Зои держит в руках небольшую бутылочку: густое масло лилось из нее на ладонь, а в запахе было что-то древесное, живое и теплое. Зак взял его рукой за подбородок и заставил повернуться к себе, чуть приподнялся, подавая бедрами вверх, и их члены снова соприкоснулись. Крис сжал губы, силясь удержать крик. Заковы пальцы были уже внутри, они растягивали, неспешно проникали глубже, не причиняя боли, а как будто становясь частью его, ранее недостающей, но жизненно необходимой.  
Зои снова прижалась к Крису, чуть прикусила зубами кожу у него на плече и переместилась за спину так, что он уже не мог ее видеть. Только чувствовать.  
Зак провел руками у него по груди, мешая масло с потом, который градом тек с Криса, чуть прикоснулся к плоскому животу, намеренно игнорируя член. Крис жалобно хныкнул и сжал пальцы вокруг закова члена – но получил в ответ только ухмылку.  
– Так нечестно!..  
Зои хихикнула ему в ухо, перехватила руками подмышки и легко приподняла вверх – а потом опустила прямо на член Зака. Крис хватал ртом воздух, пытался найти какую-то опору – и нашел ее, когда Зак сплел свои пальцы с его, поддерживая, помогая, невыносимо медленно проникая внутрь.  
– Не бойся, – выдохнул Зак и Крис почувствовал его целиком и полностью, и от одного этого ощущения он уже был готов кончить, но Зои прижалась к его спине, удерживая на месте, не давая двинуться, как-то изменить положение. Зак не мигая смотрел на него, а потом его ресницы вдруг дернулись, губы скривились каким-то отчаянно человеческим движением, и он тихо приказал:  
– Двигайся.  
Крис вдохнул поглубже, как будто его и без этого не распирало во все стороны, и осторожно приподнялся, выпуская Зака из себя по миллиметрам. Бедра дрожали натянутыми струнами, он чувствовал каждую мышцу, каждое волокно из которого состоял. Зои провела пальцами вдоль его позвоночника и он судорожно сжался от неожиданности и вскрикнул, чувствуя непривычной к таким утехам задницей каждую вену на толстом горячем члена Зака.  
– Вниз, – прошептал Эрлкениг, не шевелясь под ним.  
И Крис послушно опустился вниз, пока его, разом ставшие особенно чувствительными яйца не прижались к лобку Зака. Потом он снова приподнялся, в этот раз чуть повыше, с хрипом выдыхая и расслабляясь, едва заметно, но все же. И опустился. Снова и снова. Зои награждала его за каждое движение поцелуем в шею, скользила ладонями по пояснице, сжимала осторожно ягодицы, разводила их еще сильнее в стороны. А Крис пытался открыть глаза и посмотреть на Зака, но никак не мог совладать сразу с двумя задачами. Когда удавалось приподнять тяжелые веки и удержать их хотя бы секунду, он видел, что Зак запрокинул голову и жмурится, покусывая губы в такт его медленным, неумелым движениям.  
– А когда будет хорошо-то? – простонал он, чувствуя, что эрекция увядает вопреки общей расслабленности и возбуждению.  
Зои глухо засмеялась.  
– Ты такой дурной, Кристофер...  
И даже Зак, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. А потом в мгновение ока, его сдернули, перевернули и поставили на четвереньки. Первый толчок Зака внутрь – с силой, уверенностью – заставил его вскрикнуть таким высоким голосом, какого у него и в подростковом возрасте не было. Ладони поехали по шкурам вперед, оставляя на коже горячие всполохи. Второй толчок заставил его уронить лицо в пахучий ворс, а третий – принудил колени разъехаться в стороны так сильно, что под яйцами заметно потянуло. Зак сгреб его ладонями и с такой силой натянул на себя, что перед глазами у Криса рассыпались звезды и по телу бурно прокатилась волна такого удовольствия, что хотелось кричать. И этих волн после этого, как показалось Крису, на него накатывались тысячи, одна за одной, перегоняя друг друга и сводя его с ума. Когда удары сильных бедер Зака о его вдруг останавливались, он сам почти того не понимая, стонал "Еще. Пожалуйста, еще!". И Зак не отказывал, щедро даря это сумасшествие, заставляющее гнуть спину дугой, получая член внутрь, и прогибаться, не желая его выпускать.  
– Так – хорошо, Кристофер? – обжигал губами ухо Зак.  
– Да... Да!  
Крису оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, тело было готово сдаться незнакомому прежде удовольствию. Он почувствовал, что Зои коснулась его члена рукой, чтобы помочь, но Зак остановил ее рыком:  
– Не трогай его! – и замер. А Крис продолжал сам, толкался по инерции трахал себя членом Зака и стонал, рычал и хрипел, зависая на самом-самом краю раз, опять... Никак...  
Зак подхватил его обеими руками под плечи и поднял вверх, прижался горячей грудью к мокрой и скользкой спине Криса, заставляя насадиться еще глубже, меняя представление о пределах. Одна его рука тут же обернулась вокруг члена Криса, а пальцы второй скользнули в раскрытый немым криком рот. Инстинкт Криса заставил его лизнуть пальцы Хозяина Охоты, и это помогло. Он кончал, как никогда в жизни, но не проваливаясь в темноту, полностью осознавая, как дрожит всем телом, как сжимает член глубоко внутри себя, как впивается ногтями в волосатую коленку между своими широко раскрытыми бедрами, размазывая, оскальзываясь пальцами в собственном семени. И когда он был почти готов сделать первый вдох за тысячу лет своего оргазма, он почувствовал, как его наполняет горячим до предела, под завязку, и Зак почти нежно хрипит: "О, Кристофер!" в его полыхающее ухо.  
А потом его, наверное, очень нежно уложили на спину, и когда Крис постепенно начал приходить в себя, то почувствовал, что тяжелая рука Зака лежит у него на груди, а Зои прижимается с другой стороны и дышит в шею, сонно и горячо.  
– Сколько времени? – заплетающимся языком поинтересовался Крис, вспомнив о делах насущных, даже попытался приподняться, но тут же передумал. Тело казалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, между ногами ныло, а в голове царила удивительная пустота. И тогда он снова закрыл глаза и сразу же заснул. Смутно, точно в тумане, он слышал голоса рядом с собой, ощущал движение, но никак не реагировал, наслаждаясь последними искрами удовольствия. А потом кто-то приподнял его голову и провел пальцами по лицу – Крис нахмурился, заерзал, пытаясь избавиться от щекотного прикосновения, и в следующую секунду его поцеловали в губы. Настойчиво, жадно, не давая вздохнуть, не давая вырваться. И когда Крис застонал, выгибаясь от недостатка кислорода, иллюзии рассеялись.  
Он сидел на той же скамейке у реки, ночь вокруг медленно сменялась утром, и рядом не было никаких признаков Зака или Зои. Крис повертел головой, покрепче прижал к себе рюкзак и глупо ухмыльнулся. В конце концов, какая разница, привиделось ему все это или нет?..


	2. Chapter 2

**Зак/Зои, вместе**

 

Он обнимает ее и гладит по длинным спутанным волосам, шепчет в ухо что-то успокоительное, сбиваясь на свой родной язык, которого Зои не понимает. Он говорит «Я с тобой» и оттирает слезы с лица, и пытается вытереть кровь с тела, но ее слишком много, и, в общем-то, это совершенно бессмысленно.  
За что Зои действительно благодарна – так это за то, что Зак ее не жалеет. Он не просит ее продержаться, не обещает, что защитит ее – он не сможет этого сделать, они оба знают. Он рассказывает ей, что сейчас за стенами замка поднимается солнце, что птицы начинают петь, цветы расцветать, и прочую сентиментальную ерунду. Зои сначала улыбается, а потом начинает слабо хихикать.  
Наверное, он делится с ней какой-то частью своей маленькой силы, потому что вскоре Зои перестает дрожать. А может, он согревает дыханием ее руки, согревает ее всю теплом своего тела.  
– Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, – сонно бормочет она, – что-нибудь придумать… я очень устала, я не смогу так целую вечность…  
– Я с тобой, – обещает Зак.  
Она закрывает глаза и надеется, что когда-нибудь они будут свободны. 

 

*****  
Зак/Сара**

 

Она умирает, лежа на опавших листьях, мокрых от крови. Она еще дышит, но жизнь уходит из ее тела с каждым вдохом, вытекает по капле, уходит в землю. Ветви деревьев над головой качает ветер, небо темное, как чернила, с яркими точками звезд.  
Она умирает, и Хозяин Дикой охоты сидит рядом с ней и держит за руку.  
Сара плачет от боли, ее грудь будто придавлена чем-то тяжелым, а ног она не чувствует, и еще ей холодно, ужасно холодно.  
– Скоро закончится, – обещает он и гладит пальцами по лицу. Он держит ее руку, перепачканную в крови, тяжелую, будто чужую, и смотрит на Сару. Глаза его такие темные, что ночь растворяется в них.  
– Мне страшно, – она не говорит, а едва шевелит губами, выдавливая звук.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает он и наклоняется низко-низко, и баюкает ее в своих руках. И шепчет что-то – то ли заклинание, то ли колыбельную. Язык не знаком Саре, но слова проникают в голову и начинают шелестеть там и гудеть, точно рой пчел. Слова проникают в рот и в глаза, забираются под кожу и ворочаются там, покалывая электричеством. Слова текут в крови, неторопливо путешествуя по венам.  
– Скоро закончится, – повторяет он и связывает ее колдовством, что древнее каменных стен и булыжных мостовых, древнее города и реки, старше мира, который она знает.  
Сара дрожит. Она могла бы смириться и не искать убийцу. Она могла бы родить еще одного ребенка. Двух. Уехать отсюда и никогда не возвращаться. Прожить еще много лет нормальной, счастливой жизни…  
Звезды наверху вспыхивают и гаснут, погружаясь в темноту.  
Хозяин Дикой охоты умирает вместе с Сарой. Она чувствует это. Как будто все ее мысли, память, все сомнения и надежды медленно тлеют, а потом вспыхивают огнем, и в этом пламени выгорает ее – и его тоже человечность.  
Она кричит. Она бьется в его руках и пытается вырваться, отчаянно хочет освободиться, но уже слишком поздно, ее душа связана, ее тело свободно.  
Сара не чувствует ничего.  
Он закрывает ей глаза и целует в лоб. А потом встает, тяжело ступая по земле, и идет собирать Охоту.

*****  
Бытовые моменты **

Крис сидел у стойки и таскал соленые крендельки из вазочки. Крендельки, конечно же, предназначались для посетителей, скучающих в ожидании заказа, а вовсе не для него.  
– Наглеешь, – сообщил Бен, бесшумно возникая за спиной. Крис едва не грохнулся с табурета от неожиданности, но тут же ляпнул в ответ:  
– А может, я пива хочу заказать!  
Он достал из кармана пару монет и гордо выложил на стойку.  
– И платишь за него моими же деньгами. Это отвратительно, Кристофер.  
Тем не менее, Бен смахнул монеты, взял с подноса чистый бокал и начал цедить туда пиво – бизнес есть бизнес, а уважать нужно каждый грош. Именно поэтому он держит свой бар уже пару сотен лет, имеет стабильный доход и целую кучу если не друзей, то влиятельных знакомых, подумал Крис. А потом спросил то, что хотел знать уже давно:  
– Сколько тебе лет, Бен?  
– Гораздо больше, чем ты себе можешь представить, малыш, – тот ухмыльнулся и поставил перед ним запотевший бокал с плотной, но невысокой шапкой пены. – Не думай, что если заимел Эрлкенига в друзья, можешь фамильярничать и со мной.  
– Нет? – разочарованно протянул Крис и отпил глоток пива.  
– Ни в коем случае, – подтвердил Бенедикт и протер стойку сухим полотенцем. До открытия трактира оставалось еще несколько часов, но внутри все было готово: зал отмыт дочиста, батареи кружек и стаканов ждали своего часа, а из кухни соблазнительно тянуло мясной подливкой. Крис болтался без дела – после Хэллоуина времени прошло совсем ничего, и все увлекающиеся сверхъестественным люди немного успокоились, их темные делишки были удачно справлены под покровом последней октябрьской ночи. Ну или неудачно – Крис не особенно интересовался, но был уверен, что как минимум половина приходивших к Бену и понятия не имела, как обращаться с артефактами, чтобы не навредить себе и близким. Кого-то трактирщик предупреждал о последствиях, кому-то только разводил руками: я, мол, посредник, ничего больше не знаю.  
Крис частенько замечал их краем глаза – тех особенных клиентов, которые приходили не за едой и пивом, а за богатством и исполнением желаний, за могуществом и, иногда – за смертью. Сам не хотел, а все равно приглядывался, оценивал степень вовлеченности: вот этот совсем ничего не знает о потустороннем мире, а этому выговорить имя демона – проще простого, вот этот просто скучающий бизнесмен, а эта – начинающая ведьма с потенциалом.  
Хотя, нет. К черту ведьм, к черту фэйри с их тайнами, к черту Зои с ее рассказом, Зака с его мерцающими глазами…  
– Не влюбляйся в них, – вдруг сообщил Бен, и Крис в замешательстве глянул на него. – Да, я про Охоту, о которой ты постоянно думаешь. Они уже украли твое тело, добрались до сердца и теперь прорываются к голове. Не дай им совратить тебя.  
– Да я никогда! – возмутился Крис. – Что ты такое себе думаешь!..  
– Скоро они будут у тебя вот здесь, – Бен перегнулся через стойку и постучал согнутым пальцем Крису по лбу. – Не доверяй фэйри.  
– Кто бы говорил!..  
– Не сравнивай, – зубы блеснули в улыбке, которая не коснулась светлых, почти прозрачных глаз, – никогда не сравнивай меня с ними.  
– Почему? – Криса как будто за язык тянули – а может, он просто хотел продолжения Хэллоуина.  
Бен продолжал ухмыляться:  
– Тебе напомнить прекрасную пословицу, которую придумали смертные, или сам сообразишь?  
– Я слишком много хочу знать, – уныло произнес Крис, мимоходом вспомнив Зака.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Бенедикт и повторил, словно пытаясь вбить в упрямую голову своего помощника. – Не влюбляйся в фэйри. Никогда.  
Но было уже слишком поздно.

 

*******

Когда падаешь в кроличью нору, падение может оказаться бесконечным. Тот парень, который написал об этом сто пятьдесят лет назад, все знал наверняка. Крис читал сказочку про Алису в детстве, и в минувший год вспоминал ее слишком часто – и более того, все это случилось с ним самим. На самом деле. В реальности.  
И Белый Кролик (– Кристофер… я хотел предложить работу), и Красная Королева (– Что вы сидите в темноте? Меня зовут Сара. Прости, что пришлось напугать на кладбище…), и даже Безумное Чаепитие (– Это очень давняя и очень долгая история… – Так расскажи мне ее).  
Крис падает – каждый день и каждую ночь, бодрствуя и во сне, прямо сейчас.  
Он спотыкается и соскальзывает вниз.  
Он летит.


	3. Картография

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зак/Зои/Крис в контексте весеннего промо-тура 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: мне ужасно хотелось поиграть с локациями и реальными фишками промо-тура, но когда я начала писать, то оказалось, что не могу расстаться с версом Охоты. Поэтому получился такой безумный микс.

_Берлин, крыша, прикосновения_

В Берлине холодно, и Крис все еще не соображает, что он тут делает. Как он оказался здесь. Хотя у него есть некоторые подозрения – Зак шептался о чем-то с Беном, а потом Криса гоняли черт знает куда, в окрестности Крымлова за какой-то хрустальной безделушкой, а теперь – та-дам! – он в Берлине. И тут холодно.  
Он неловко переминается в своем новом с иголочки костюме, тянет воротник рубашки и повторяет про себя все, что сказала Зои.  
– Ты запомнил? – она тоже нервничает, Крис знает, но понимает, что это больше потому, что Зака до сих пор нет, а они торчат на крыше, продуваемой всеми ветрами, уже на десять минут дольше положенного.  
Зои не мерзнет – хотя ее платье открывает столько тела, что сам Крис старается не смотреть, чтобы не вздрагивать от холода. Старается, но все равно смотрит. Вспоминает, насколько нежна ее кожа на ощупь, как приятно перебирать пальцами ее волосы, собранные теперь в высокую прическу на голове, думает, как приятно пахнет Зои, если целовать ее в шею, сразу за ухом….  
– Да запомнил, вроде бы все запомнил!  
– И кого мы ждем? – весело говорит Зак, материализуясь на крыше позади Зои, так, что ее локоть упирается ему в грудь. На нем какая-то случайная человеческая одежда, совсем не подходящая к дресс-коду мероприятия, на которое они все попадут сегодня, но Крис знает, что Зак изменится в любой момент. Первая попавшаяся тень может стать ему смокингом – а пока он взъерошенный, какой-то чересчур оживленный и в возмутительно грязных ботинках.  
– Ты будто по лесу лазил, – начинает Крис, – откуда вся эта грязь…  
Зои останавливает его прикосновением к руке, потом поворачивается, смотрит на Зака и кивает.  
– Мы можем идти.  
– Именно, – Зак явно в настроении повеселиться, в темных глазах пляшет смех.  
Крис вздыхает и одергивает пиджак.  
И они идут.  
Наконец они куда-то идут.

 

_Москва, апрель, литература_

Гостиничный номер, на огромной кровати лежит простуженный Зак в окружении бумажных платочков.  
Крис сидит на полу в одних трусах и белой костюмной рубашке, на коленях у него книга, он погружен в чтение и время от времени бормочет фразы себе под нос.  
– «Понимаю… я должна ему отдаться, – сказала Маргарита задумчиво»... Черт знает, что такое!  
– Не чертыхайся, – гундосит Зак. – Читай дальше. Хорошая, познавательная книжка.  
Крис мрачно смотрит на него:  
– Твои сопли скоро вытекут из носа и захватят мир!  
Зак кидает в него салфеткой, достает новую и громко сморкается.  
– Это все потому, что Зои нет. Была бы Зои – ты бы не понадобился.  
– Ага, конечно, – саркастически тянет Крис и снова утыкается в книгу. – Познавательная, говоришь?.. Кого-то мне вся эта свита напоминает…  
Зак откидывается на подушки и смотрит в потолок. Крис не видит, но он ухмыляется.  
– Стиль, Кристофер. Во всем должен быть свой стиль. У них он был. А мы… не заказать ли нам черной икры к водке?..  
Когда Зои находит их, они оба безобразно пьяны и спорят о какой-то неописуемой дряни – кажется, об особенностях местной политики. Забытая книжка валяется возле кровати. Зои поднимает ее и с почтением кладет на тумбочку – эту историю она знает очень хорошо. 

 

_Сидней, ночь, пляж  
«А меня не позвали, но я все равно приду!..»_

Песок, нагретый солнцем, не остывает за ночь. Крис ложится на спину и смотрит в небо – мириады звезд перемигиваются над ним. Он ощущает себя песчинкой. Каплей в океане. Крохотной безмозглой устрицей. Креветкой.  
Волны шуршат, накатывая на берег.  
Тень от доски, воткнутой в песок неподалеку, становится все длиннее и длиннее, подползает к босым ногам Криса, накрывает колени, обретает объем, очертания человеческой фигуры, наконец отделяется.  
Зак ложится рядом с Крисом, закладывая руки за голову.  
– Хорошо, – одобрительно замечает он, – красиво тут.  
Крис стонет. Потом ругается.  
– У меня, может быть, отпуск!  
– У тебя зачарованный портал и десяток миссий по всему миру, – поправляет его Зак. – А я слежу, чтобы ты никуда не вляпался.  
– Ну ладно, ты прав, но все равно это немного и отпуск тоже! – упрямится Крис. – Я заслужил! Я уже полгода работаю без передышки!  
– Точно, – соглашается тот. Молчит и лежит рядом – Крис поворачивается и скашивает глаза, чтобы убедиться – совершенно обнаженный.  
Крис фыркает:  
– Ты сюда загорать пришел, что ли?  
– Тихо, – шикает на него Зак и закрывает глаза. – Это особый, звездный загар.  
Крис смотрит на него. Потом на небо. Потом качает головой и снова опускается на песок. Звездный загар, подумать только.  
Сегодня ночью он собирается сгореть. 

 

_Лондон, детектив, напитки_

 

– Кто-то украл у меня пиджак, – заплетающимся языком сказал Крис и взглянул на Элис. – Ну?  
– Пиджак на тебе, – хихикнула она, потягивая свой коктейль – розовый, с темно-вишневыми прожилками ликера.  
– Нет, – расстроился Крис, – он был здесь, а потом р-р-раз – и его нет!  
– Как ты это сделал? – она с восторгом уставилась на него.  
– Проебал пиджак? Сам не знаю… Эрлп… Эркл… в общем, Зак с меня голову снимет!  
Элис смотрела внимательно, ее зрачки казались огромными и сияющими в темноте бара.  
– Как ты сказал эту букву? Р-р-р? – она попыталась повторить за ним, но тщетно. Все они были изрядно пьяны, а Крис к тому же умудрился где-то потерять пиджак. Или жилет. Или, может быть, трусы, он уже не был ни в чем уверен.  
Зои выскользнула из мужского туалета, одергивая платье.  
– Зои! – радостно заорал Крис, когда увидел ее. – У меня спиздили пиджак!..  
Зак, который вышел вслед за Зои, окинул его внимательным взглядом и поднял бровь:  
– Кажется, пиджак на месте.  
В отместку Крис швырнул в него банкой с Рэд Буллом – Зак поймал и брезгливо уставился на нее.  
– Что это за дрянь? Что вы пьете?  
– Коктейли, – Элис так влюблено смотрела на Хозяина Охоты, что Крис даже решил обидеться. Но вовремя передумал:  
– У меня украли пиджак! – на повестке дня была проблема важнее. – И я знаю, кто это сделал!  
– Удиви меня, смертный, – Зои оттеснила Элис от Зака и по-хозяйски привалилась к его боку.  
– Он! – громко объявил Крис и ткнул пальцем в невысокого рыжеволосого типа, который крадучись пробирался мимо стойки. После секундной заминки ему даже удалось выудить из памяти имя. – Саймон! Я тебя помню!  
– Эм-м. Приятного вечера? – тот подмигнул ему и послал воздушный поцелуй в сторону троицы у бара. А потом исчез, как будто его и не было.  
– Вау, – Элис выпучила глаза и медленно-медленно начала валиться с табурета. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Бен подхватил ее у самого пола и с укором сообщил:  
– Что же вы так, напоили даму!  
– Никто ее не поил, – флегматично сообщил Зак, ковыряя пальцем язычок жестяной банки. – Сама пила, как сапожник. И вообще, это закрытая вечеринка по случаю Вальпургиевой ночи. Ты-то как здесь оказался?..  
– Малыш? – Бенедикт повернулся и наклонил голову.  
Крис попытался было ретироваться, но крепкая рука Зои остановила его.  
– Ну, это же вечеринка… А вы сказали – приведи с собой, кого хочешь… Я вот привел Бена. И Карла. А Карл привел Элис. А Элис привела еще кого-то… и вот, – он развел руками и с надеждой взглянул на Зака, – все здесь, а моего пиджака нет?  
– Пиджак на тебе, – Бен окинул его внимательным взглядом, – а вот жилета действительно нет.  
– Да положи ее, – посоветовал Зак, имея в виду Элис, – всего-то потом подтереть память…  
– Карл! – выкрикнула Зои.  
– И ему тоже сотрем…  
– Карл сейчас устроит драку, – Зои кивнула в дальний конец зала. Зак неразборчиво выругался, кинул Рэд Булл Крису и понесся на выручку, Зои последовала за ним и даже Бен, аккуратно уложив Элис на стойку, проявил интерес к происходящему.  
– Вот так всегда, – пожаловался Крис, – приходи на вечеринку, приводи друзей, а они потом морды бьют и пиджаки тырят!  
– Жилеты, – пробормотала Элис, сонно посапывая.  
Из зала слышался шум бьющейся посуды, смачные удары кулаками и вопли.  
Празднование Вальпургиевой ночи было в самом разгаре. 

 

_Мехико, переговоры, ревность_

 

– И куда теперь поворачивать?..  
– Направо, – проговорил бархатный голос в телефоне, – или налево. Сейчас посмотрю, – зашелестели страницы.  
Крис прикрыл микрофон рукой и повернулся к Зои:  
– У него там, что, бумажные карты? Чуваку двести лет с лишним, он умудрился освоить мобильник и до сих пор не в ладах с GPS?  
Она снисходительно глянула на него:  
– Бумажные карты здорово пахнут.  
– Фэйри. Гребаные фэйри, – пробормотал Крис. Зои недобро улыбнулась, и он поспешил напомнить ей. – Эй, ты у нас девственная жертва в белом, не я это придумал! Веди себя соответственно!  
– Мы еще не пришли, – ответила она, изо всех сил пытаясь принять вид, подобающий своей роли. Ну, по крайней мере, она это так себе представляла.  
Крис вздохнул.  
– Как раз об этом. Зак, так куда нам теперь поворачивать?.. Не вижу я никакого храма, здесь какие-то трущобы и бомжи, и мне уже пять раз предложили купить наркоту, а твоя девушка надела каблуки и теперь…  
Зак произнес несколько непонятных слов. Крис пожал плечами и протянул телефон Зои:  
– На. Кажется, он наконец вспомнил, куда поворачивать, вот только я не понимаю, на каком языке он мне это объясняет.  
Зои ухмыльнулась.  
– Это итальянский. Он предложил тебе самому изобразить приманку.  
– Черт! Тьфу. Я не… в общем, куда идти-то?..  
– Я сейчас пришлю вам Джонатана, – сообщил Зак. – Он проводит.  
– Нет, нет! – взвыл Крис. – Только не Джонатана! Очередная сцена ревности обеспечена, а мы тут вроде как под прикрытием! И я не пойду с Джонатаном на следующее задание, можешь не уговаривать, ни за что!  
– Какая жалость, – судя по голосу, тот ухмылялся, – а я так хотел посмотреть, как вы работаете вместе. Тогда ты можешь позвонить Бену и спросить дорогу, – предложил Зак.  
Крис беспомощно посмотрел на Зои, которая расправляла несуществующую складку на своем белоснежном одеянии.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты взяла с собой оружие, – прошептал он, закатывая глаза, – только не так, как в прошлый раз, умоляю!..  
– Что вы там делаете? – забеспокоился Зак. – Так и знал, надо было все самому…  
– У нас все нормально! Все хорошо! Вижу какую-то пирамиду! – проорал Крис в телефон и торопливо нажал отбой.  
– Где? – Зои покрутила головой по сторонам. – Где ты ее видишь?  
– Налево, – скомандовал Крис. В конце концов, это была его операция, так? Он мог справиться и сам, никаких советчиков! – И не забывай, что ты у нас жертва! Девственная! Сделай испуганное лицо, ну или, я не знаю…  
– Пошел на хрен, – царственно сообщила Зои и зашагала вперед – на соседней улице действительно показалось что-то, издалека напоминавшее ритуальную пирамиду. А может, очередной торговый центр, Крис бы не стал утверждать наверняка.  
– Чертовы траханые индейцы, – пробормотал он, почесывая отросшую бороду, и бросился за Зои. В конце концов, она явно прихватила с собой пару кинжалов, а это означало, что ему нужно держаться поблизости. Мало ли что. Девственные жертвы бывают непредсказуемы. 

 

_Нью-Йорк, собственность, сигареты_

Вот уже полгода Крис не чувствует себя одиноким. С ним все время кто-то рядом – Карл, Бен, Охота, кто-то из свиты, Зак. Поток слов, мыслей, энергии струится сквозь него, не оставляя ни на секунду. Он не принадлежит им, но он с ними. Они с ним.  
Но только не сегодня ночью.  
– Натертый до блеска паркет, огромные зеркала в деревянных рамах и хрустальные люстры, – бормочет Зак на ухо Зои, и она кивает, точно во сне. – Серебряные блюда, на которых прислуга подает шампанское в хрустальных бокалах. Устрицы всякие. Икра.  
Крис стоит, опираясь на балкон, смотрит на своих спутников и курит.  
Огромный дом больше пугает его, чем развлекает – здесь темно даже несмотря на огонь в большом камине, который развели всадники. Тени носятся по стенам, кто-то зажигает свечи, а Крис едва сдерживает нервную дрожь. Хотя, может, это все от холода.  
Где-то внизу воют полицейские сирены, проносятся машины и играет музыка. Этот город никогда не спит.  
– А там спальня, – Зак разворачивает Зои в сторону и протягивает правую руку, заставляя ее сделать то же самое, – огромная кровать под балдахином, шелковые простыни…  
– Шелк скользит, – не выдерживает Крис.  
Они оба смотрят на него темными глазами, загадочные и тихие, точно статуи.  
– Что мы здесь делаем? Зачем я здесь? В смысле – вам и без меня неплохо!  
Крис устал. Он хочет горячий душ, ужин и наконец дочитать начатую еще в прошлом месяце книгу.  
Зак качает головой:  
– Ох, Кристофер.  
И смотрит, как будто хочет сказать еще что-то, но не думает, что Крис поймет его, не решается, не смеет.  
Зои укладывает голову ему на плечо, черные волосы рассыпаются по рубашке.  
– Тебе не нравится? – спрашивает она Криса, и он не может понять, к чему именно это относится.  
– Нет, мне…  
Зак подходит ближе и обнимает его свободной рукой, утыкается носом в шею, вдыхая запах Криса, и замирает. Зои прижимается с другого бока, обвивает руками и молчит.  
Некоторое время они просто стоят там.

 

_***  
Любое из упомянутых мест (Интерлюдия 1)_

 

– Почему он так странно держит ручку? – шепотом интересуется Крис.  
Зак прикусывает колпачок дешевой пластиковой ручки и, кажется, не замечает никого вокруг.  
– Он левша, – так же шепотом отвечает Зои.  
Крис хмуро смотрит на нее. Потом на Зака. Определенно, сейчас он держит ручку в правой руке.  
– И что?..  
– Ты когда-нибудь учил историю? – похоже, она начинает злиться. – Во времена Святой Инквизиции сжигали за меньшее!  
Что-то начинает всплывать в голове у Криса.  
– Но Зак, он же не в Средневековье родился… – бормочет он.  
– Синистер, – голос Зои едва можно расслышать, – зловещий. Дьявольский. Если ты отличаешься от всех, то тебя боятся и ненавидят. Пытаются переучить, изменить. Потом, если не получается, уничтожить.  
Зак поворачивается к ним на мгновение: хмурится, перекидывает ручку в левую руку и продолжает что-то писать на обороте рекламной листовки.  
– Синистер, – шепотом повторяет Крис и думает, что, наверное, они все трое прокляты.  
Так удачно прокляты. 

 

_***_  
Любое из упомянутых… впрочем, локация вполне определенная  
Комплименты (Интерлюдия 2) 

 

– …И все они стали смеяться, все эти…  
– Сучки!  
– Точно, сучки! – соглашается Элис.  
Бен морщится.  
– Леди, не стоит употреблять бранные слова так часто.  
– И ты туда же! – восклицает Крис, который обычно матерится больше всех. – И он мне все время это говорит! – он отворачивается от стойки и тыкает пальцем в Зака, который обосновался за столиком. Крис искренне полагал ранее, что стая больше не перешагнет порог заведения Бенедикта, но – сюрприз, сюрприз! – сегодня они здесь. Наверное, пиво все-таки понравилось. Или чем тогда угощал их Бен, элем?  
Зак явно слышит его выпад, но не отвлекается от разговора. Антон лежит у него на коленях, благо, деревянные лавки в зале достаточно широки, пальцы Зака бродят у него в волосах. Напротив них сидит какой-то парень восточной наружности – Крис не видел такого раньше, но почему-то уверен, что его притащил Саймон. Последний тоже околачивается поблизости, появляется то тут, то там, всегда в гуще событий.  
– Он прав, – сообщает Бен и кивает Заку, – это грязные слова. Их не нужно повторять без особого повода.  
– У нее был повод, – Зои с одобрением смотрит на Элис. – Ты должна позвать меня, если они снова начнут досаждать тебе.  
Элис краснеет и становится еще милее.  
– Ох, спасибо…  
– Или меня, – Карл выразительно смотрит на нее, – у меня нет супер-силы, но я как-нибудь смогу защитить девушку!  
– Я думаю, в такой компании ей точно ничего не угрожает, – мягко говорит Бен и снова наполняет бокалы пивом, а потом относит глиняный кувшин на стол.  
Зак салютует ему кружкой:  
– Это большая честь, Бенедикт.  
– Это честь для меня, – не остается в долгу Бен.  
– Мы должны были встретиться раньше. Удивительный талант.  
Бен невозмутимо кивает, его светлые глаза мерцают с чем-то, похожим на искреннее удовольствие.  
– Они так и будут отвешивать друг другу комплименты всю ночь? – наклоняясь к Карлу, спрашивает Элис.  
Зои хихикает.  
Крис медленно потягивает пиво, наслаждаясь каждым глотком.

 

_***_  
_Лос-Анджелес. Утро все-таки наступает._

 

Крис просыпается в номере отеля, на кровати, достаточно широкой для троих, и Зои поворачивается к нему спиной, приказывая:  
– Застегни платье.  
Одеяла еще хранят тепло прошлой ночи, но Крис отпихивает их в сторону, садится и старательно тянет язычок молнии. Краем глаза он замечает разгром в комнате: разбросанную одежду, туфли Зои, пиджак Зака, пустые бокалы и раскрытые книги.  
– Боже мой, – бормочет он, – зачем нужно вставать в такую рань?..  
Зак, который сидит в кресле у окна, только ухмыляется.

Крис просыпается на траве, покрытой росой. Предрассветный воздух еще свеж, но кто-то накрыл Криса пледом – таким, что валяются в багажниках машин и достаются раз в год на пикнике.  
Он слышит тихие голоса рядом с собой, но не различает слов, точно во сне. Или, может быть, они беседуют на другом языке, или не хотят, чтобы он их слышал…  
Крис поворачивает голову и видит, как Зак наклоняется к Зои и что-то рассказывает ей на ухо, тихо-тихо, почти шепчет. Ее глаза прикрыты, на губах бродит улыбка.

Крис просыпается на мохнатой шкуре в темном подвале, освещенном лишь мерцанием свечей.  
– Который час? – едва ворочая языком, спрашивает он. – Где мы?..  
Тяжелая рука падает ему на живот, заставляя лечь обратно:  
– Спи. 

Крис просыпается в другом городе, в другой стране, в параллельном мире, в чужом сне.

Крис просыпается в маленькой комнатке над баром.

Утро все-таки наступает.


	4. Рубашка

**NC-17**

 

– Сюрприз! – проорал Крис и тут же подумал, что готовиться надо было лучше. То есть он и так постарался, но торжественную речь надо было все же доработать.   
Брови у Зака медленно поползли вверх.  
– С днем рожденья? – предложил Крис.   
Левая бровь остановилась на месте, а правая продолжила восхождение.  
– Совершенно точно, ни один из моих дней рождений не приходится на сегодняшний день, – очень тихо сказал Зак, продолжая смотреть на Криса. Ну хотя бы в этом тот преуспел – все внимание Эрлкенига было обращено на него. Брови его, правда, в то же время жили своей жизнью, но Крис их не боялся – у самого таких парочка имелась, ничего страшного.   
– Тогда просто – сюрприз! – повторил Крис и попытался изобразить изящный реверанс, но вместо этого едва не запутался в длинном подоле рубашки и решил оставить акробатические номера на то время, когда примет горизонтальное положение. Не то, чтобы он был так в себе уверен, а просто предполагал. Матрас пружинил под ногами, и он на всякий случай схватился рукой за один из столбиков кровати, пытаясь принять как можно более соблазнительную позу: а именно, томно закатил глаза и выставил одно плечо из выреза рубашки.   
– Где взял? – так же тихо спросил Зак, от глаз которого, разумеется, ничего не могло укрыться.   
– Ну, понимаешь, я ее когда увидел, то сразу подумал, что тебе должно понравиться, – забормотал Крис, смущенно одергивая рубашку, – она была такая красивая, с кружевами, вот я и подумал…  
– Ты украл музейный экспонат, – припечатал Эрлкениг.  
– …батист, восемнадцатый век…  
– Неправда, – сообщил Зак, наморщив нос.  
– Да?! – возмутился Крис, обидевшись то ли за себя, то ли за честно спизженную сорочку. – Может, сам проверишь, прежде чем такими обвинениями бросаться? – он отставил ногу в сторону, высунув босые пальцы из-под подола длинной рубашки. Разрез сбоку, по непонятным причинам достигавший середины бедра, при этом распахнулся. Зак усмехнулся.  
– Ну, пойди тогда сюда, мой мальчик, – Эрлкениг со свойственной ему царственной и ленивой грацией приподнялся повыше на подушках. Крис просиял, поперхнувшись взволнованным вдохом, и почувствовал, как загорелись щеки.   
Он переступил через ноги Зака и сделал несколько неловких шагов по шатающемуся под ступнями матрасу. Брови Зака вернулись в привычное положение и под ними, глубоко в темных глазах, полыхнула веселая искорка. У Криса от этого приятно потянуло где-то под пупком. Остановившись так, чтобы голые пальцы ног касались запястий расслабленно лежащих на одеяле рук Хозяина Охоты, Крис снова взялся за столбик кровати, поддерживающий шелковый балдахин.  
– Попробуй, – Крис пошевелил пальцами, щекоча кожу Зака, задевая тонкие темные волоски на его руках. – Батист…  
Зак молниеносным движением схватил его за щиколотку и сжал так, что кости хрустнули. Крис поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Зак на него даже не взглянул, провел ладонью выше, впиваясь пальцами в мышцу икры. Лишь задев ткань подола рубашки, Эрлкениг соизволил приподняться, чтобы пощупать материю. Он смял ее между пальцев, потом отпустил, хмыкнул, и, подняв голову, сообщил:  
– Это муслин. Соткан давно. Году примерно в две тысячи десятом, – и залился смехом.  
Крис отчего-то искренне расстроился. Он и правда спер ее только потому, что рубашка показалась ему действительно старой. Отголоском той эпохи, которой ему никогда не понять, но страшные рассказы о которой напитали его дурацким темным романтизмом.  
– Никогда не любил их, – добавил Зак к расстройству Криса. – Вечно путались…  
– В чем же ты тогда спал? – тихо спросил Крис. Зак задумчиво погладил его ногу, самое беззащитное место под коленкой, и улыбнулся хищной широкой улыбкой. А потом, продолжая так же недобро улыбаться, прижался лицом к крисовой ноге и горячо выдохнул.  
– С другой стороны, – невозмутимо продолжил он, осторожно пробуя языком кожу – у Криса от этого мурашки бегали по всей спине, и в животе становилось тепло, – я всегда любил эти самые сорочки снимать…  
– Ну ни фига, – Крис с удивлением услышал собственный подрагивающий голос, – я ради него закон нарушаю, а он даже не хочет как следует рассмотреть нормальную аутентичную ночную рубашку!  
– Что в ней рассматривать, – пробормотал Зак, задирая вышеуказанный предмет туалета повыше и явно примеряясь к крисову бедру. – Сорочка как сорочка, ничего интересного.  
– А вышивка! – Крис разгладил внезапно вспотевшей ладонью щедро украшенный воротник. – Кружева! Пайотки!.. Черт возьми, ты прав, тут бисер какой-то… явно не восемнадцатого века… ой!  
– Ну я же говорил, – проурчал Зак, с энтузиазмом зализывая укус. – Хотя нет, погоди, не снимай, можешь оставить…  
Крис, который уже потянул рубашку через голову, довольно улыбнулся и отпустил шелковистую ткань. Батист не батист, а телу в ней было приятно, а еще больше приятности добавляло присутствие Зака у него между ног.   
Именно этот момент выбрала Зои, чтобы открыть дверь и просунуть в комнату свою растрепанную после сна голову:  
– А вы вообще вставать собираетесь?.. О, Кристофер! Красивое платьишко!  
– Это не платьишко, – он почувствовал, как полыхнули щеки краской от ее присутствия. Зак махнул Зои одной рукой, а вторую положил на крисовы ягодицы, сжимая пальцами, отчего Крису захотелось немедленно застонать во весь голос.  
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнула Зои, – развлекайтесь!   
– Ты можешь... ты могла бы… тьфу, – к тому моменту, как Зак выпутался из-под рубашки, Зои уже закрыла за собой дверь. Он недовольно взглянул на Криса, который продолжал стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Тебе не кажется, что нам было бы удобнее, если бы ты нормально сел, а не пытался изобразить Орлеанскую Деву на углях?  
Крис мгновенно плюхнулся на матрас, отчего вся кровать заходила ходуном.  
– А ты ее видел? Правда, что она лесбиянка была?  
Зак закатил глаза и еле слышно застонал:  
– Она жила в пятнадцатом веке, Кристофер! Как ты учил историю в школе?  
– Плохо, – с готовностью признался тот и предложил. – А накажи меня?! Розгами! В восемнадцатом веке были розги?   
Вместо ответа Зак поцеловал его – видимо, для того, чтобы все-таки заткнуть. Нервы, думал Крис, чувствуя его язык у себя во рту, все это от нервов, а тут еще и проклятая рубашка оказалась подделкой! Кто угодно на его месте расстроился бы!   
Лизнув напоследок нижнюю губу, Зак оторвался от его губ и посмотрел сверху вниз:  
– Ты не выдержишь порки розгами, – сообщил он низким басом, от которого у Криса пальцы на ногах поджимались. – Слишком задница изнеженная.  
Крис хотел было напомнить, что его задница уже изрядно пострадала в этой жизни – и в переносном, и в прямом смысле, но ему перехотелось рассуждать на эту тему. Зак оперся на один локоть, устраиваясь на боку так, чтобы прижиматься к Крису, но не нависать над ним. Свободной рукой он отвел со лба Криса короткие пряди волос, коснулся бровей, большим пальцем задумчиво погладил скулу. Крис повернулся к нему с улыбкой. Зак закатил глаза, скользнул пальцами по щеке, к шее, на затылок и притянул голову Криса для еще одного поцелуя, прижимая большим пальцем беспокойную жилку под ухом.  
В этот раз он целовал уже по-другому, так, как Крису особенно нравилось. Как будто он самый бесценный смертный на этой земле. Это ощущение кружило голову, отключало мозги и заставляло растекаться в подрагивающую в благостном восторге лужицу.  
Зак закончил с его губами, когда нежную кожу начало саднить, но Крис все равно недовольно застонал, протестуя против воздуха, против свободы. Эрлкениг лизнул его покрытую свежей щетиной щеку, куснул острый подбородок и продолжил поцелуи уже на шее, властно сжимая зубы на теплой коже, заставляя Криса запрокинуть голову и освободить дорогу. Скоро Крис почувствовал, как Заков подбородок – а он был тоже колючий, будь здоров, как еловая ветка, если не кактус – нырнул в распахнутый ворот его богатой рубашки, неуклонно приближаясь к самому чувствительному месту на торсе Криса.  
– Ох, нет, – резко выдохнул он, когда Зак оттянув ткань с одной стороны, сжал зубами один сосок, а второй зажал между пальцами прямо под слоем муслина. – Больно же! Ну сколько раз говорить? Я потом вообще ничего надеть не могу…  
Зак как будто его не слышал, продолжая один сосок терзать зубами, а второй – выкручивать. Крис выгнулся на кровати, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить судьбу своих рудиментарных органов. Не помогло. Хозяин отпустил его только тогда, когда сам решил.  
– Куда тебе розги? – хмыкнул Зак и с треском рванул ворот рубашки, чтобы повторить в зеркальной точности предыдущую процедуру. Крис откинул голову на подушки и застонал, обращаясь к пыльному шелку балдахина вверху. Видно Крису не было, но он и без этого знал, что одна из частей его тела, чуть ниже, уже соорудила миниатюру, повторяя очертания купола царского ложа.  
– Э-э-э, – запоздало протянул он, – Зак, ты порвал музейный экспонат…  
– Крис, – Зак пришпилил его взглядом, – ты напрашиваешься! Я точно тебя выдеру!  
Крис расплылся в широкой наглой улыбке:  
– Выдери меня, уж будь так добр, ваше велич…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Эрлкениг обрушился на него сверху всем своим весом, запустил одну руку в волосы, сжал кулак и пребольно укусил за плечо, впиваясь зубами как раскаленными иглами в кожу. Крис завопил, трепыхаясь, путаясь в длинном подоле рубашки, которая оплела ноги самым неудобным и унизительным образом. Сам он выпутаться не мог, а вот горячая ладонь Зака с легкостью скользнула под материю, прихватывая его за задницу, вжимая в сильные бедра, заставляя почувствовать, что его ожидает при непослушании.  
– Молчи! – шикнул Зак, отпустив его плечо, чмокнул в губы. – Ты – яд, Кристофер, а рот твой и того хуже. И я знаю чудесное занятие, которое ему следует препоручить, но я не в настроении.  
С этим Зак сам скользнул ниже, рванул тонкую ткань снова, обнажая нижнюю часть тела Криса, и без лишних слов практически надеваясь на твердый член Криса ртом. Вскрикнув снова, Крис подумал, что выйдет отсюда совершенно охрипшим.  
Умелый и жестокий язык выписывал на его чувствительной, горящей коже немыслимые узоры, горло у Зака было гладкое, восхитительно мокрое и узкое. Крис осторожно запустил подрагивающие пальцы в черные, мягкие волосы, чуть потягивая, когда Зак делал нестерпимо приятные вещи: сжимал губы под головкой, трогал языком крохотное отверстие, опасно касался зубами самого кончика. Крис не сразу сообразил насколько обнаглел, обхватив голову Хозяина Охоты и насаживая его глубже, резче. Зак в какой-то момент схватил его запястья и с силой сжав, убрал со своего затылка. Он выпустил изо рта член Криса и посмотрел на него: губы припухли, поблескивая от слюны, и покраснели.  
– Руки, Крис, держи при себе, – предупредил он и снова принялся за дело. Крис подчинился, но беспокойные руки надо было чем-то занять, пока Зак ублажал его. Он искусал себе все пальцы, облапал собственную грудь, а потом просто сгреб практически уничтоженную рубашку у себя на животе и приподнял голову, чтобы видеть. Комкая в ладонях муслин, он неотрывно смотрел, как Зак лижет его, посасывает, почти целомудренно целует, придерживая за бедра, впиваясь ногтями в светлую кожу.  
Когда пальцы Зака коснулись его входа, все еще влажного от смазки, Крис вскинул бедра вверх, подаваясь вперед, судорожно втянул воздух и едва не завопил, но в последний момент сжал челюсти и наружу вырвался лишь приглушенный хриплый стон.   
Зак довольно хмыкнул, не выпуская члена изо рта, и этот звук проник куда-то в самый центр Криса, заставив его выгнуться на кровати и яростно прошептать:  
– Я ж сейчас кончу!  
– Не кончишь, – деловито сообщил Зак, отстраняясь. Он облизал губы и улыбнулся – ехидно и многообещающе, вытащил откуда-то подушку и подложил ее под зад Криса. – Ты не кончишь, пока я не разрешу.  
Крис смотрел на него с ужасом и восторгом, пытаясь сообразить, как это получилось, что за считанные минуты из соблазнителя он превратился в соблазненного. Наверное, стоило раз и навсегда оставить попытки и признать, что с Эрлкенигом тягаться бесполезно. Тем временем Заку удалось как-то совершенно незаметно заменить свои пальцы членом – Крис абсолютно не ощутил, когда это произошло, но почувствовал каждый дюйм гладкой, упругой плоти, медленно проникающей в него. Он вцепился пальцами в простыню и жадно хватал ртом воздух, не сводя глаз с лица Зака. Тот, продолжая улыбаться, подхватил Криса под колени, заставляя приподнять ноги, находя более удобный угол, и, неожиданно наклонившись, зарылся лицом в остатки белой рубашки у Криса на груди.  
– О, этот прекрасный запах почти-аутентичной синтетики…  
– Прекрати, – простонал Крис, комкая в кулаках сорочку, чтобы не зарыться снова пальцами в волосы Зака. Это было краткое и редкое удовольствие, но оно осталось тактильной памятью на кончиках пальцев, и теперь вкупе с остальными ощущениями неотвратимо приближало оргазм. Крис застонал, запрокидывая голову назад, когда Зак толкнулся в него первый раз, глубоко и упрямо, а дальше стоны полились из горла, прерываясь хриплыми проклятиями.  
– Не ругайся, – предупредил Эрлкениг, – а иначе я серьезно начну думать о розгах.  
Крис полу-всхлипнул, полу-фыркнул и глянул на него мутными глазами, на краю сознания отмечая раскрасневшееся лицо, блестящие темные глаза с искрами в глубине и прядь волос, упавшую на лоб.   
– Мне нравится твой член, – непринужденно объявил Зак, как будто они беседовали о погоде или обсуждали очередной магический (или не слишком) артефакт. – Прекрасный размер, цвет и вес…  
Крис издал стон и сомкнул пальцы на вышеупомянутом органе, изо всех сил пытаясь сконцентрироваться.   
– Нравится твое тело, – продолжал Зак, как будто не сознавая, что его слова делают с Крисом, распластанным на кровати, практически безвольным, превратившимся в одну сплошную массу удовольствия, – нравятся твои худые ноги и бедра, и твой живот, и грудь… твои соски, которые так приятно брать в рот… мне нравится, как ты отзываешься на прикосновение, как вздрагивают твои ресницы, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, как ты облизываешь губы, снова и снова, будто волнуясь о том, что недостаточно красив…  
Крис сжал кулак на своем члене, продолжая почти неосознанно водить рукой по нему в ритм с каждым толчком Зака.   
– По-моему, ты его скоро с ума сведешь, – заметила Зои.   
Крис не знал, когда она зашла в комнату и уселась на кровати рядом с ним, с любопытством заглядывая в лицо сверху вниз. Крис пьяно растянул губы в улыбке:  
– Зои…  
– Правда? – забеспокоился Зак. Его движения чуть замедлились, и Крис обиженно захныкал.   
– Бен говорит, – выдохнул он, – чтобы я не смел влюбляться в фэйри…  
– Вот спасибо, – обиделся Зак, – зачем ты про него вспомнил? У меня сейчас вообще все упадет!  
– Не упадет, – успокоила Зои, – ты хозяин Дикой охоты, ты можешь заниматься любовью целую ночь напролет! Две ночи! Три!  
Крис снова застонал, то ли радуясь, то ли ужасаясь этому факту. Перед глазами все двоилось, троилось и расплывалось.   
– Он такой красивый, – пропела Зои, склонилась ниже и поцеловала его открытый рот. – Не могла себе отказать…  
– Я не против, – мурлыкнул Зак, садясь на пятки, раскрывая Криса еще сильнее, придавливая его колени. Он продолжал трахать его медленно, глубоко и размашисто. Крис выгибался, шаря руками по кровати, царапая подушечками пальцев бедро Зои под шелковым платьем.  
– У меня прямо руки чешутся, – призналась Зои, поглаживая влажную от пота грудь Криса. – Невозможный мальчик.  
Она царапнула ногтем его пупок, шлепнула по руке, заставляя отпустить собственный член, и сама взяла его в руку, тихо застонав. Крис толкнулся в ее ладонь, но Зак тут же вернул его на место, дернув на себя, сладко задев простату.  
– Все, – прохрипел Крис. Зак сгреб его яйца одной рукой, пытаясь остановить, но было уже поздно – Криса на грани было уже не удержать. Он дернулся, сжался и кончил, слыша в ушах оглушительный фейерверк кульминации. Каждый миллиметр кожи был таким чувствительным, что даже виноватая во всем рубашка, казалось, дарила ему еще тысячи маленьких оргазмов по всему телу. Зак, громко вздохнув, вышел из него и излился на многострадальный изодранный муслин. Долгое время после этого в комнате был слышен только шорох тканей, да тяжелое дыхание троих любовников.  
– Бен меня убьет, – подумал вслух Крис, чуть отдышавшись. У него не было сил даже ноги вместе свести.  
– Я вас обоих убью, – пригрозил Зак, – если еще раз услышу…  
– Ты же ее уничтожил, – заметил Крис, двумя пальцами приподнимая со своего живота рубашку: мокрую от семени, пота, и будто собаками драную.  
И тут до Зака дошло. Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Криса жестким взглядом господина. Потом дернул его за бедро – Крис подался навстречу, ища объятия, но получил лишь оглушительный шлепок по голой, чувствительно ягодице.  
– Эй, за что? – хныкнул Крис, прикрывая обиженный зад.  
– Ты знаешь за что, il ladro! Зои, ты не могла бы распорядиться, чтобы кто-нибудь раздобыл с дюжину розог? Аутентичных…  
– Зак, не надо, – пролепетал Крис, пытаясь подняться.  
– Я сам решу, – заявил Зак и, улыбнувшись, звонко чмокнул Криса в губы. – Хотя, тебе вовсе не меня стоит бояться.


	5. Chapter 5

Она скинула арбалет с плеча и подошла ближе.  
Артемида. В голову хлынули обрывки легенд и сказок, истории, похожие на старые киноленты, с искаженными цветами и контрастами, с пятнами помех. Темная Артемида с лицом, измазанным краской, черной и блестящей в сумерках. Нет, не краска, кровь. Она выпила его кровь, кто-то выпил ее кровь, круг замкнулся и город пал. Какой-то из городов. Очень древний. Каменные стены и кровь, повсюду кровь.  
Крис пытался проснуться, рвался наверх, старался вспомнить изо всех сил. Как это случилось? Почему? Где он теперь?   
– Тихо, – сказала Зои, и голос ее, твердый и ясный, стал его якорем.   
Память не приходила, но Крис знал – был твердо уверен – что кроме Зои в комнате никого не было. Только тени в углах…  
– А где, – язык едва ворочался у него во рту, – где Закари? Где он?  
Зои вздохнула – короткий тихий шум – и положила руку ему на лоб. Ладонь была прохладной, замерзшей, Крис потянулся к ней и понял, что горит сам. Лихорадка? Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на всаднице, заставил ее смотреть на себя, не уходить от ответа.  
– Он скоро придет. Спи.  
Он что-то хотел сказать ей, очень важное, предупредить, но вязкая темнота накрыла разум.   
Во сне все было простым и понятным. Деревья вырастали из земли, тянулись ветвями в небо, покрывались зелеными, алыми, лимонно-желтыми листьями, сбрасывали их, проживали десятилетия за секунды, осыпались мертвой корой. Во сне Крис не был один – темнота тянулась к нему из чащи леса, накрывала плащом от ветра, успокаивала, убаюкивала. В темноте был кто-то (он знал имя, вот только не мог произнести его, губы онемели и не повиновались), кто пытался спрятать его, защитить. Как драгоценность, смущенно подумал Крис, смущенно и – довольно. Он был важен, крохотная деталь в огромном механизме – и деревья росли сквозь него, прорывая пленку кожи побегами, распускаясь бутонами цветов.  
Он живет. Он действительно живет сейчас.   
– Ничего страшного.  
Крис проснулся второй раз к звуку знакомого голоса, к губам на своем лбу, к пряди волос, защекотавшей нос.   
Эрлкениг смотрел спокойно, серьезно, чуть касался кончиками пальцев виска.  
– Не смей меня больше так пугать.  
Ладно, кивнул Крис, и, приоткрыв губы, прошелестел:  
– Ладно.   
Зак продолжал смотреть на него, как будто одного слова было мало – ему всегда мало, промелькнуло в голове у Криса. Зои ходила кругами, что-то передвигала с грохотом, ругалась, и Крис с облегчением закрыл глаза – показалось. На какой-то миг, на невозможно жуткое мгновение – но теперь они были рядом, и все успокоилось.  
И теперь все должно быть хорошо. 

 

*******

_Не я к нему, а он ко мне –  
И голуби в окне,  
И двор в плюще, и ты в плаще  
По слову моему.  
Не он ко мне, а я к нему –   
во тьму,  
во тьму,  
во тьму. _

_(с) А. Ахматова_

 

Она сидела в темном углу, но платье ее горело. Красное как кровь, с черной вышивкой, оно стекало с плеч и омывало ноги.  
Он чувствовал на себе ее взгляд. Наверное, она хотела спрятаться, но маска только сильнее обнажала ее лицо. Подчеркивала скулы, привлекала внимание к губам. Глупая – чтобы по-настоящему исчезнуть, нужно всегда быть на виду. Скромная – пила шоколад, который так подходил к ее коже. Но смотрела пристально, прожигая глазами: не флиртовала, но интересовалась. Всем вокруг тоже – впитывала, смаковала, вдыхала аромат напитка, гладила кончиками пальцев чашку.   
Но он привлекал ее больше всего, вне всякого сомнения. Любопытство снова, как и прежде, заворочалось внутри, и ему это понравилось. Все было расписано как по нотам, а тут вдруг она. Неожиданно. Он улыбнулся, запрокинув голову, захохотал, открывая шею – бездумно, сам не отдавая себе отчета. Эту игру тут все знают, но эта не спешит сдаваться.   
Было в ней что-то странное, тревожное. Она не вписывалась в картину, не сливалась с карнавалом, хотя детали были подобраны тщательно – ее прическа и перчатки, и мысок шелковой туфли. Она была неожиданным элементом в мозаике, понял он. Прощальным подарком судьбы, раз уж на то пошло, а подарки следовало принимать с благодарностью.  
Он усмехнулся и запил ярость вином. И горечь тоже запил, но опьянеть и на этот раз не удалось.  
Она смотрела.  
Он хотел прикоснуться к ней, запустить пальцы в волосы, узнать, так ли нежна ее кожа, как кажется. Измерить ладонью тяжесть ее груди. Поцеловать, ощутить жар, разводя ее бедра. Попробовать ее на вкус. Войти в нее как можно глубже, разгадать все тайны.   
Она опустила голову, сморгнула, будто могла прочитать его мысли. Она не отсюда. Заморская гостья, потерявшаяся в толпе, служанка, надевшая платье госпожи. Она не принадлежит этому месту, она тоже прячется…  
Крики вокруг стали громче, он с трудом заставил себя различить слова. Сегодня он должен откликаться и играть роль, сегодня он самая счастливая марионетка. Нет ничего страшного в том, что нужно делать. Главное – не задумываться. Говорить красиво, позволить словам проходить сквозь себя, не оставляя ничего внутри. О, так он тоже умеет. Много чего умеет. Сотни и тысячи талантов пропадут зря.   
Пол зашатался под ногами, стол тоже качнулся, когда он запрыгнул на него. Это была привычная вибрация, правильная. Он умел двигаться в ритм, не сходить с ума – тонущие острова были его домом.  
Та, темная, расплатилась за шоколад и сбегала, подобрав свои багровые юбки, отталкивая всех с дороги. Он не даст ей уйти так просто. Только не сейчас, не сегодня. Она его подарок. Его награда. Последняя просьба осужденного.   
Она его…  
– Новый закон! – объявил он, выпрямляясь. Глаза затянуло красной пеленой, рев толпы ввинчивался в уши, но слова лились с языка как прежде ровно и гладко. Слова околдовывали и направляли, слова были защитой и оружием, и люди вокруг подхватили их и разнесли дальше, повторяя снова и снова, путая слоги, переставляя буквы. Красное. Все вокруг было красным и громким, залитым вином и ядом, тухлым, как вода в каналах.  
И где-то в этом аду замерла женщина в алом платье – он отыскал ее, не видя ничего вокруг, не различая больше лиц и голосов, обнаружил на ощупь и дотянулся.   
Поцеловал.   
Успел. 

 

*****  
NC-17**

Он спускается по лестнице, натягивая свитер и ежась от холода, когда Зак появляется из ниоткуда и заталкивает его в неприметную подсобку. Еще так рано, что солнце не поднялось, но Бен уже ругается со своими поставщиками, а в зале слышен грохот отодвигаемой мебели. Крис открывает рот, но все его «Привет» – «Как дела» – «Что ты здесь делаешь» умирают, не успев родиться, когда Зак целует его.   
Его рот – черная бездна, горячий и жадный, щетина царапает собственную щетину Криса, а руки крепко придерживают бедра.   
Ого, думает Крис. Какого черта, думает Крис. И целует в ответ, подается вперед, недоумевая, почему Зак никогда не спрашивает, а только берет то, что хочет. И одновременно радуется, что сегодня как раз один из таких дней.   
Когда воздух в легких у Криса катастрофически подходит к концу, Зак отпускает его и отстраняется, но не слишком далеко. Его присутствие ощутимо в темноте, он заполняет собой всю маленькую клетушку, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. Крис поднимает руку – как только снова может дышать – и дергает шнурок, свисающий с потолка, зажигая тусклую лампочку. Подсобка похожа на пещеру, но Криса это больше не удивляет. Неприметный снаружи, внутри трактир напоминает раскоп, в котором каждый новый слой древнее предыдущего. Иногда Крис думает, что где-то здесь должен быть подвал, уводящий катакомбами к самой реке, но до сих пор не осмеливается его поискать.   
Зак молчит. За плечом у него выстроились на полке банки с маринованными грибами, и Крис фыркает от абсурда ситуации.   
Зак будто удивляется и возмущается одновременно – что может быть смешного? Когда хозяин Дикой охоты, Собиратель Душ, Рогатый Охотник является на рассвете холодного зимнего дня и тискает тебя в подсобке трактира у своего заклятого приятеля, кто станет смеяться?  
Он тянется снова поцеловать Криса и одновременно с этим запускает руку ему под свитер, задирает футболку, просовывает пальцы под пояс джинсов. Кожа у него прохладная, Крис вздрагивает от щекотки, но быстро привыкает, подается вперед, жаждая прикосновения.   
Крис поднимается на цыпочки, шипит, когда Зак обхватывает пальцами его член – ладонь влажная от пота или, может, от растаявшего снега, Крис не знает, понятия не имеет, ему все равно, потому что – ох, да. Зак водит рукой по всей длине, чуть прижимая у основания, цепляет большим пальцем головку – и это именно то, что нужно Крису, чтобы окончательно потерять голову.   
Он кладет левую руку на плечо Заку, опирается, чтобы удержать равновесие, а правой пытается расстегнуть непонятные застежки на кожаном поясе – и что случилось со старыми добрыми джинсами?   
Зак целует его в шею, ведет языком по подбородку, почти мурлычет в ухо. Крис чувствует вибрацию грудью – полу-рычание, полу-стон. О господи. О боже мой.  
– Ну, если ты хочешь, можешь и так меня называть, – разрешает Зак.  
– Блядь, – ругается Крис, мгновенно забывая о своей внезапно прорезавшейся религиозности. Последняя пряжка поддается, он ныряет рукой в жаркое и узкое, черт, и как только Зак терпит, но он же кто, ему на все плевать, и вот, наконец.   
Член у Зака истекает смазкой, твердый как камень под шелком кожи. Крис сгребает его рукой, неосознанно постанывая от предвкушения и остроты эмоций, размазывает влагу и дрочит как самому себе, жестко, наращивая темп с каждой секундой. Но Зак не торопится, он делает все мучительно медленно, и вот уже Крис хныкает, утыкаясь лицом ему куда-то в плечо. Просто потому, что ему слишком мало и много одновременно, и этот диссонанс рвет на клочки, а Зак не собирается помогать.  
Зак вообще…   
Это очень похоже на подростковый перепих в туалете, торопливые поцелуи, судорожные, резкие движения. Зак прижимает его к полкам спиной, и Крис запоздало вспоминает, где они находятся, и что скажет Бен, если они разобьют хотя бы одну банку.  
– Не беспокойся, – ухмыляется Зак и толкает бедрами, будто берет его, здесь и сейчас, а отсутствие хлопковых простынь и матраса вовсе не помеха. Наоборот – Заку так и нравится, быстро и бесшумно, лампочка раскачивается под потолком, Крис кусает губы, чтобы не закричать, и чувствует, как влага льется между пальцев, острый запах спермы ни с чем не спутать, и Зак что-то делает своей рукой, и…  
Крис не скоро вспоминает, как дышать.   
Обессилено прислоняется к полкам, смотрит, как Зак невозмутимо застегивает штаны.  
– Бен сказал, чтобы я не вздумал ничего вытворять в его трактире, – голос кажется чужим, ломким и хриплым.  
Зак поднимает бровь:  
– А ты что-то делал?  
– Ты. Ты сделал, – настаивает Крис и получает в ответ острую, как лезвие обсидианового ножа, улыбку.  
– Я пришел сказать доброе утро.   
– Доброе, – выдыхает Крис, – блядь, утро!  
– Ну вот, – Зак наклоняется и целует его – едва прикасается губами ко рту, так целомудренно по контрасту с тем, что он только что вытворял. – Скоро увидимся.  
Он отстраняется и отступает в тень, и исчезает, все как обычно.  
Крис долго смотрит на аккуратные ряды банок с грибами. Подворачивает себя в штаны, и, шатаясь, идет принимать душ. Второй раз за утро.   
Чертовы фэйри. 

 

*******

 

Отыскать Сан-Заккария почти так же трудно, как Бенедиктскую в Праге: Крис петляет по улицам, следуя указаниям табличек на стенах, промахивается в повороты, блуждает наугад. Никаких карнавалов, никаких туристов, короткая летняя ночь в зените: час-полтора – и она истает.   
Пахнет водорослями в каналах, пахнет мокрой известкой, сырым деревом и камнем, мосты шатаются под ногами.   
Где-то здесь.   
Где-то совсем рядом.  
Из переулка Крис вырывается на свободу площади: здесь тихо и почти пусто, острый рог месяца зацепился за фасад церкви, у каменной чаши замерли два силуэта. Он делает несколько шагов вперед по инерции и останавливается: слишком далеко, чтобы услышать голоса, слишком близко, чтобы не рассмотреть лиц, белеющих в темноте точно маски.   
Тьма укрывает двоих плащами, одевает в шелк и бархат, стирает границы; они стоят неподвижно, но порыв ветра колеблет их тени. Они танцуют, а может, раскланиваются в реверансах, они целуются, перетекая друг в друга, не касаясь друг друга. Сан-Заккария поднимается над ними, величавый и белоснежный, со своими часовнями, золотыми алтарями, убитыми на пороге дожами, затопленной криптой – но Крис не знает ничего из этого, он просто смотрит.  
Зои тянутся к фонтану, зачерпывает горсть воды и брызгает на Зака. Ее смех – точно стук рассыпавшегося жемчуга, дробный и мелкий, тихий, как плеск волны. Зак улыбается – светом такой улыбки можно осветить не только маленькую площадь у церкви, но целый квартал, нет, половину затопленного города. Глаза его темны, точно небо.   
Он проводит рукой по щеке своей всадницы. Спускается ниже, минуя шею, на грудь. Прижимает Зои спиной к камню, смотрит на нее, не говоря ни слова. Она подается вперед, шепчет что-то, слышное и понятное только им двоим.   
Крис отступает.   
Старается не шуметь, ни звука не издать, пока не заметили: он не принадлежит этому месту и этому времени. Прочь отсюда, обратно к электрическому свету, к стаканам с вином, разбавленным тоником, к телевизору и вайфаю, к громким голосам и смеху, к завтрашнему дню, уже вступившему в свои права.   
Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем свернуть за угол – Зои зарывается пальцами в черные волосы Зака, когда он целует ее в губы. 

 

*******

 

_...Как твое имя? – спросила она кота. – Послушай, меня зовут Коралина. А тебя?  
Кот неторопливо и аккуратно зевнул, демонстрируя изумительно розовый рот и язык.   
– У котов нет имен, – ответил он.  
– Правда? – удивилась Коралина.  
– Правда, – подтвердил кот. – Имена носите вы, люди. Это потому, что вы не знаете, кто вы такие. А мы вот знаем, и нам имена ни к чему._

_Нил Гейман, «Коралина»_

 

Человека, который умер в венецианском палаццо, звали Закари. Три колючих слога, четких и ясных: За-ка-ри. Три сладких слога…  
У беглого раба в Новом Свете было несколько кличек, сам он предпочитал называть себя Цезарем, как великого царя.   
Имя рыцаря было Роберт; однажды он сразился с тьмой и победил, и стал королем на много столетий.  
Тьму звали Кернун и Вотан, Габриэль и Гвин ап Нудд, иные кликали Херном и просто Охотником, Хозяином стаи, Предводителем гончих.  
Имя значит много: оно приносит жизнь и умеет убивать, имена разделяют память на отрезки, знаменуют эпохи и цивилизации.   
Он знает это как никто другой, он носит свое имя гордо, как рогатый шлем, такое же тяжелое и прекрасное.   
Эрлкениг.  
Смертные называют его Зак, коротко и просто, он не возражает – сам предложил. Имя осталось от итальянского мальчишки вместе с его лицом и телом, с его памятью и яркостью мыслей.   
А под ними – темнота.  
(Гончую подзывали свистом, у нее не было имени; она шипела, обнажая клыки, ее били кулаком и кнутом.)  
Имя, записанное на бумаге, становится сильнейшим оружием, имя произнесенное – обоюдоострый меч. Имя, названное шепотом, имя, выкрикнутое в голос, имя, напетое в песне – он знает их величайшее множество. Своих имен и чужих: тех, что давали люди, и тех, которые появлялись сами.   
Что ты слышишь в призыве? – спрашивает Зои.  
Он не может ей ответить, но думает – имя.  
Имя похоже на мелодию, на плеск воды, на потрескивание старых домов, на баркаролу, и иногда он даже может вспомнить слова:

_Diseme pur balordo  
Diseme pur cocal…  
Скажи мне, что все это глупо  
Скажи мне, как все это глупо..._

И что-то там еще дальше.   
Женщина с длинными темными волосами, голос ее сильный и хриплый, смех – как серебряные колокольчики. Ее улыбка. Прикосновение ее руки. Шорох пышного платья.

_Diseme pur balordo  
Diseme pur cocal  
che no ghe n'ho per mal,  
museto belo.  
Скажи мне, что все это глупо  
Скажи мне, как все это глупо  
Но ничего не имеет смысла,  
кроме лица твоего._

Память истончается и гаснет, точно фонарь на ветру.   
Что ты слышишь? – спрашивает Крис. Со своей дурацкой флейтой, со своей невозможно прекрасной человеческой наивностью.   
Что там?  
Кроме темноты?

_Se anca me bastonè  
o péso vu me fè  
a tuto mi ghe fasso de capelo.  
И если однажды ты бросишь меня,  
И если однажды в отчаянье буду –   
Не излечусь от любви никогда,  
нет, я тебя не забуду._

Она поднимала его на руки и кружила. Наряжала в шелк и бархат, нанимала учителей, чтобы они научили его… разным вещам. Языкам и математике, истории и живописи. Как сжимать перо в пальцах, выводя свое собственное имя. Как доставить удовольствие женщине. Как разбираться в политике. Они обучили его фигурам всех известных танцев, но ничего не сказали о той темноте, которую он встретил на Сан-Марко. 

_Se anca me comandessi  
in fogo vivo andar,  
mi no staria ...  
a presto andaria.  
Если прикажешь  
Мне прыгнуть в огонь,  
Ждать я не буду…  
тотчас побегу!_

Глупая песенка, которую он все пел про себя на суде. Некоторые вот молятся, а он…  
Если повторить слово слишком много раз, то оно потеряет смысл. Если назвать имя вслух, чайки разнесут его по всей лагуне.  
Имя прорастает корнями в землю на окраине больших городов. Имя пробивается из-под каменных тротуаров на площадях, галькой уходит в реки.  
Стая пьет за имя, стая превозносит своего короля. Криком, воем, лаем, ночным бегом, славит поцелуями, забывая о себе. Да и он уже почти не помнит.

_Soportaria de cuor  
de le fiamme l'ardor,  
perchè vu sè el mio ben,  
La vita mia.  
Пусть пламя сожжет меня,  
милый,  
пускай сожжет:  
Жить без тебя не могу!_

Танцевала, распевала эту песню, смеялась. Выглядывала из окна и махала проплывающим гондолам. Поднимала его на руки и кружила, кружила…

 

*******

 

Все началось с того, что Элис принесла ноутбук. То ли у нее света в квартире не было, то ли соседка устраивала вечеринку, а самой Элис нужно было срочно закончить какую-то работу, то ли еще что-то. Ноутбук был старенький, видавший виды, с заклеенным скотчем дисководом, однако все это не мешало ему шустро открывать интернет.  
– Эй, не смотрите порно! – возмутился Крис, когда Карл присоединился к Элис за дальним столиком. – Без меня не смотрите!   
– Ты что там делаешь? Окна моешь? Вот и продолжай в том же духе! – Карл махнул ему рукой.   
Крис тоскливо повозил тряпкой по стеклу. Лето близилось к концу, и Бен затеял грандиозную уборку, принять участие в которой было предложено и Крису. Предложение поступило в виде ведра, тряпки, охапки чистящих средств и длинного списка поверхностей, которые нужно было вымыть. У Криса, который уже почти две недели валялся в своей комнате, изнывая от жары и безделья, выбора не было – пришлось работать. Довольно скоро ему это занятие наскучило, а потом появилась Элис с ноутбуком. И Карл. И, возможно, порно.  
Некоторое время он наблюдал за ними через стекло: Элис сразу же забыла о своих срочных делах, придвинула ноутбук к Карлу, сама тоже придвинулась и начала что-то показывать. Время от времени они оба хихикали, прижимались друг к другу и тыкали пальцами в экран.   
Крис уже справился с верхней половиной окна, когда заметил, что лица у них стали удивленные, а потом парочка повернулась к нему и замахала руками.  
– Что?! – Крис бросил тряпку и примчался в зал. – Что случилось?  
– Вот что! – торжественно объявила Элис и повернула к нему экран.  
– Ха, – сказал Крис. Схватил ноутбук и потащил в кабинет Бенедикту, игнорируя возмущенные вопли владелицы. – Смотри-ка, что мы только что нашли! – с порога прокричал он, открывая дверь локтем.  
– Крис…  
Бен тоже занимался уборкой: снял все книги с полок, разложил их на столе и теперь вытирал пыль с корешков. А может, проверял, не пропало ли чего.   
– Вот! – Крис водрузил ноутбук поверх книг и ткнул пальцем в экран. – Что это такое?   
http://www.restauraceubenedikta.cz/   
– Реклама, – спокойно сообщил Бен. – Я – владелец ресторана, если ты не заметил. А в двадцать первом веке каждый ресторан нуждается в рекламе…  
– Гребаный интернет-сайт, чувак!  
– В двадцать первом веке, – терпеливо повторил тот. – И потом, я же не сам его делал. Нашел человека, рассказал ему, что хочу видеть…  
– Еще бы ты сам делал! Праздник забоя свинины! И оленины! И меню на четырех языках!  
– Мы стараемся работать так, чтобы все клиенты остались довольны, вне зависимости от того, на каком языке…  
– О, тут еще фотки есть, – Крис открыл вкладку и с недоумением уставился на внутренний интерьер трактира. – А почему все не так? Все ж совсем не так!  
– Сайт сделали до того, как я внес некоторые изменения в оформление зала…  
– Диванов таких я точно не помню! Диваны куда делись?  
Бен вздохнул.  
– И вот это! Вот это что – корпоративный обед? Свадьба? Когда это здесь свадьбу играли?  
– Это похороны.  
– А, ну тогда ладно… – кивнул Крис и тут же спросил. – Это был один из особых клиентов? Тот, кому не повезло с артефактом?   
– Многим не везет с артефактами, но это уже не моя проблема. Что ты вообще от меня хочешь, Криштуф?  
– Да ничего я не хочу! Просто интересно стало! – Крис обиженно сгреб ноутбук в охапку. – Почему ты мне никогда не говорил, что у нас существует сайт? А про другие услуги там есть? А про меня что-нибудь написано?  
– Жареный гусь.   
– Не смешно, – буркнул Крис, направился к двери, но по дороге его осенило. – Напиши, что время от времени к тебе заглядывает Дикая охота! Можем проводить эти, как их, эвенты всякие!   
Нет, все-таки от Карла и его богемных друзей стоит держаться подальше. Судя по лицу Бена, фанатом подобных мероприятий он явно не был.   
– Ты домыл окна? – поинтересовался трактирщик.   
– Нет еще. Уже иду. Но ты все же должен был рассказать мне! А то так возьмешь и женишься в один прекрасный день, а я в последнюю очередь узнаю!  
Бен только хмыкнул.  
Крис вернулся в зал, поставил ноутбук на стол перед Элис и Карлом.  
– Ну, как? – спросил последний. – Что он сказал?   
– Реклама, – отрезал Крис. – Ищите тут какую-нибудь спрятанную точку!  
– Какую точку?..  
– Синюю! Или красную! Нажмешь на нее – и откроется целый портал с расценками на черепки Голема и кости святого Вацлава!  
– Ты уверен, что тут есть такое? – Карл недоверчиво сощурился на зеленую страницу.   
– Да! А иначе зачем ему целый сайт про эту дыру?   
– Это очень милая дыра, – встала на защиту трактира Элис, – и кормят вкусно!  
– Ищите! – велел им Крис. – А то мне еще половину окна и целую дверь мыть!  
Все следующие сорок минут он продумывал меню вечеринок с Дикой охотой и считал, сколько денег на этом можно было бы заработать… А потом спрятал ведро в кладовку и пошел смотреть видео про котиков – уж очень громко Карл с Элис хохотали.


	6. Железо

**1.**

– Так какой, говоришь, демон?..  
– Большой, – выдохнул Зак. – Кристофер, ты не мог бы уже заняться делом, пожалуйста?   
– Да, конечно, сейчас! – Крис подложил еще одно полотенце и заглянул Эрлкенигу в глаза. – Так удобно?  
Зак промолчал, а вот Зои прорычала сквозь зубы:  
– Вытаскивай эти штуки. Быстро!   
Крис скривился и посмотрел вниз – на руку Зака, из которой торчали острые пластинки, похожие на железную чешую. Они вошли довольно глубоко под кожу, на виду оставались только миллиметры. Крис осторожно подцепил ближайшую чешуйку пинцетом и потянул вверх. Зак не шелохнулся, только рука его сжалась в кулак и кровь тонкой струйкой потекла из ранки.  
– Не больно?..   
– Конечно, ему больно, – прошипела Зои, – это холодное железо!   
– Я знаю, – жалобно сказал Крис и стряхнул пластинку в банку из-под персикового джема. – Придется потерпеть.   
– Не надо меня успокаивать, – низким голосом произнес Зак. – Лучше вынь их поскорее.   
– Ага, – закивал Крис, – сейчас все достану, не волнуйся! Я думал, это железо должно обжигать, ну, типа чего-то раскаленного, – он достал следующую чешуйку и промокнул кожу краем полотенца.  
– Оно обжигает, поверь, – Зои сидела на краешке стола и прижималась к Заку, обвивала его руками поперек груди. – Обжигает так, что дышать не можешь, в глазах темнеет и ноги подкашиваются, вот что оно делает! Я пыталась их вытащить, – призналась она и вздрогнула, – но у меня не получилось.  
Крис немедленно все представил и поморщился.   
– И как вы все-таки убили этого демона?   
– Утопили и закололи. Точнее, сначала закололи, а потом утопили. Он тяжеленный, точно не выплывет!   
– Круто, – с уважением заметил Крис, – и много еще таких?..  
– В том-то и дело, никто не знает, – Зои вздохнула и потерлась носом о щеку Эрлкенига. Левую руку он положил ей на плечо, заметил Крис. То поглаживал, то стискивал пальцами довольно сильно, но все же, видимо, не причиняя боли. – Может быть, мы последнего убили. Хорошо бы!  
– Так это все Спящий Рыцарь? – Крис вытянул еще одну чешуйку. – Я думал, после того, что случилось, он должен забиться в какую-нибудь дыру и сидеть там, прячась от всех!  
– Так и есть, – закивала Зои, – вот только он хотел убить эмиссара, вряд ли на этом все закончится!   
– Это штука тоже из железа, – не выдержал Зак, пытаясь выдернуть руку.  
– Ох, прости! – торопливо извинился Крис, перестал постукивать кончиком пинцета по коже и занялся делом. Но сосредоточиться ему удалось ненадолго: дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Бен.  
Он оглядел маленькую комнату, втянул носом воздух и заявил:  
– Вы испортили мои полотенца!  
Зак прикрыл глаза и отвернулся, утыкаясь в грудь Зои. Вряд ли он был сейчас в состоянии ответить что-то вежливое.  
– Привет, трактирщик, – Зои махнула тому пальцами и запустила их в темные волосы Эрлкенига. – Твои полотенца – небольшая потеря.  
Бенедикт возмущенно глянул на нее, потом на Криса, потом открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает, а потом увидел стеклянную баночку на столе, и его настроение мгновенно изменилось  
– Это же чешуя ламеллута! Как удачно! У меня только на прошлой неделе клиент спрашивал, не могу ли я достать немного!  
– Не с моей кровью на ней, – глухо проворчал Зак и еле заметно вздрогнул, когда Крис вытащил очередную пластинку. – Иди и найди себе собственного демона.   
– Да-да, конечно, – глаза у Бена уже загорелись, – но зачем? Если как следует все отмыть... Хотя, так цена была бы намного больше.   
Зак снова сжал руку в кулак. Вокруг потемнело, будто свет от лампочек съежился, потускнел, а тени наоборот выросли. Крис почувствовал, как порыв ледяного ветра пронесся по комнате, и стиснул пальцами руку Зака, пытаясь удержать его.  
– Подожди, еще совсем немного осталось! Пожалуйста, успокойся!.. Еще чуть-чуть!..  
– Очень тебя прошу, не надо срывать зло на моей собственности, – попросил Бен, поморщившись.  
Зои недобро глянула на него и пробормотала несколько слов на итальянском. Крис в очередной раз пожалел, что ничего не понимает. Хотя, что там было понимать, и так все ясно.  
Зак медленно выдохнул. Прошла секунда, другая, и тени неспешно заползли в углы, а ветер успокоился.   
Бен поджал губы, глянул на окровавленные полотенца, на руку Эрлкенига и невозмутимо сообщил:  
– Больно, наверное. А перекиси у вас тут нет?..  
– Блин, – сказал Крис, – забыл совсем!  
– Что такое перекись? – с тревогой спросила Зои.  
– Нет, – проворчал Зак, – и знать не хочу, что это! Давай, заканчивай!  
Крис склонился над его рукой, и теперь не две, но три пары глаз внимательно наблюдали за тем, что он делает.   
– Чистые белые полотенца, – никак не унимался Бен, – прочти новые! У меня не какой-нибудь Хилтон, а вы уже три полотенца испортили! Хотя, если их тоже продать...   
– Чувак, я тебя прошу, – взмолился Крис, не зная, кого успокаивать в первую очередь. Зак хоть и выглядел бледным и слабым, но при желании, наверное, мог разнести здесь все и не особенно запыхаться. С другой стороны, Бен был у себя дома, на своей территории, и кто знает, какие охранные заклинания наложены на трактир! А наверняка же есть заклинания… Крису почему-то никогда в голову не приходило спросить об этом.  
Зои наклонилась и что-то горячо зашептала на ухо Заку, который уже навалился на нее всем телом. Крис вспомнил, что он вроде как тут за медсестру, и вытащил еще пару чешуек. Бен молча и неодобрительно наблюдал за процессом.  
Зои зашептала громче, Зак покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
– Да! – она повернулась к Бену и потребовала. – Нам нужна бутылка чего-нибудь покрепче!  
– И на этот раз он заплатит?.. Что вы все на меня так смотрите? – спустя мгновение спросил трактирщик. – Я должен заботиться о своем бизнесе! У меня золото из карманов не сыпется, как у некоторых, все приходится добывать своим трудом!..   
– Да неужели! Или обманом?   
Бен вздохнул.  
– Ладно, сейчас принесу.  
– Не стоит, – простонал Зак, но тот его уже не услышал.   
– Это не для тебя, а для смертного. У него руки дрожат, – объяснила Зои.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился Крис, но она была права. От тяжелого запаха крови его уже мутило, пот заливал глаза, а чешуек осталось еще немало.   
Бен вернулся скоро и притащил целый поднос – кроме початой бутылки виски и стаканов на нем оказалась чистая вода, марлевые салфетки и какие-то пузырьки. Крис недоверчиво глянул на них и понял, что Зои с другой стороны стола так же опасливо изучает принесенное.   
– Что это?..  
Бен молча налил в стакан воды, развел в нем каплю жидкости из одного пузырька, пару из другого, еще чуть из третьего, тщательно перемешал и протянул Заку.  
– Пей.  
– Ты ведь в курсе, что меня нельзя отравить, правда?.. – еле ворочая языком, выговорил Зак.   
– У него паранойя, – Бен повернулся к Крису за поддержкой, но тот только дернул плечом:  
– Еще какая… Так что в стакане?  
– Немного болиголова, немного полыни и еще кое-что по мелочи. Сам подумай, я не пытаюсь убить вашего Эрлкенига! – воскликнул Бен и страдальчески закатил глаза. – Не в собственном же доме!   
– Хорошо, – уже почти шепотом сказал Зак, протянул левую руку, пытаясь взять стакан, но тут же уронил ее на колени.   
– Если ты ему доверяешь… – Зои приняла у Бена питье и осторожно понюхала.  
– Еще меньше, чем всем остальным, – прохрипел Зак, облизал пересохшие губы и приказал. – Давай.  
Зои поднесла стакан к его рту, и Зак выпил. Глядя на него, Крис тоже выпил – неразбавленный виски прокатился огнем по пищеводу, но в голове сразу же прояснилось. Не самый лучший виски, но и не самый плохой. И не та адская дрянь, которой Бен однажды напоил их с Карлом.   
Крис отставил стакан и снова взялся за пинцет.  
– Перекись в белом флаконе, – сообщил Бен, прислонился к стене и сложил руки на груди. – Салфетки возьми, хватит портить мои полотенца!   
Точно, салфетки. Крис постарался как можно аккуратней смыть кровь, сосредоточившись на том, что делает. Даже руки вроде не дрожали. Он не боялся вида крови, совсем нет, за свою жизнь он много раз попадал в переделки, которые приучили его спокойно относиться к синякам, ссадинам, порезам и даже открытым ранам.   
Но с Заком было совсем другое дело. Очень непонятное дело.   
Однажды, рядом со старым кладбищем, он уже видел, как выглядит кровь Эрлкенига – такая же, как у людей, горячая и красная. И совсем недавно, весной, Зак и Зои казались довольно потрепанными, когда явились на коронацию Летней принцессы, но тогда им помощь не требовалась.   
Сейчас все было совсем иначе – Зак дышал тяжело и хрипло, на его коже выступил пот, а глаза, всегда такие ясные и острые, словно остекленели.   
Крис вытащил последнюю чешуйку, промокнул кровь и замер, глядя на ранки. Было бы неплохо, если бы они сейчас мгновенно затянулись: раз – и нету!   
Зои наклонилась вперед, нахмурилась, и, судя по всему, тоже ожидала чего-то подобного. Но даже если кровь начала потихоньку сворачиваться, то раны совсем не торопились заживать.   
– Залей йодом и порадуйся, что мы в цивилизованной стране, – посоветовал Бен. – И бинтом сверху замотай. Что бы вы без меня делали!..  
– Попросили помощи у кого-нибудь еще? – выдвинула предположение Зои, по-прежнему бросая на того неласковые взгляды. – И потом, это не ты помогаешь. Это он, – кивок в сторону Криса, – помогает. А ты просто стоишь и ждешь платы.   
Бен оскорбился. Крис его лица не видел, но чувствовал особые нотки обиды в молчании.   
– Хм, вот пытаюсь вспомнить, кто бы рвался помочь Дикой охоте, но что-то никак… назовешь имена?..  
– Я не стану ссориться с тобой, трактирщик, – прорычала Зои, – не здесь и не сейчас!   
– Вот и отлично, – пробормотал Крис.  
Он сделал все так, как советовал Бен – залил ранки йодом, положил сверху стерильных салфеток и замотал бинтом, закончив перевязку довольно кривым, но вроде бы крепким узлом  
– Хватит уже ругаться. В конце концов, он лекарства принес.  
Зои угрюмо молчала.  
– Он прав, – едва слышно сказал Зак и добавил после паузы. – Мне нужно немного времени.   
Он поднялся на ноги с помощью Зои и сделал пару шагов вперед – ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы дойти до кровати Криса и опуститься на край. Правую руку он прижимал к груди.  
Зои развернула одеяло и накрыла его, сама пристроилась рядом, всем своим видом показывая: с места не сдвинется, что бы вокруг ни происходило.  
Бен собрал на поднос все пузырьки, подошел к двери и остановился. Глянул на Зои и Зака, потом перевел взгляд на Криса. Тщательно сдерживаемое возмущение, желание поругаться, но слишком много здравого смысла, чтобы начинать ссору – вот что было написано на его лице.  
– Знаешь, если всматриваться в темноту слишком долго…  
– То она придет в гости, зальет кровью полотенца и съест все печенье, – закончил Крис. – Я это знаю. Спокойной ночи, Бен.   
Он закрыл дверь и привалился к ней, слишком уставший, чтобы шевелиться.  
– Я была голодна, – царственно произнесла Зои.  
– Да мне не жалко…   
Крис вздохнул, покачал головой и отправился к маленькой раковине в углу отмывать руки.   
– Что-нибудь еще нужно? – спросил он через некоторое время, когда стекающая с ладоней вода из розовой снова стала прозрачной, а кожа на руках покраснела от трения.   
– Ничего, – пробормотал Зак и добавил через секунду. – Свет. Свет убери.   
Крис хлопнул по выключателю, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Но только на первый взгляд – витрины магазинов освещали улицу не хуже ночника.  
Когда глаза привыкли, Крис рассмотрел, что Зак свернулся на кровати, отдав предпочтение коленям Зои вместо подушки.   
– Не слишком удобно, да?..   
– Нормально. Кристофер, перестань суетиться. Мне просто нужно немного времени…  
– Я понял, – кивнул он, – все в порядке, ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько нужно! И не суетиться. Я понял.   
Крис огляделся, словно на какой-то миг забыл, что и где стоит в собственной комнате, отыскал кресло напротив кровати и только собирался сесть, как Зои сказала:  
– Я хочу пить.  
– Да, конечно… Вода? Сок? Я мог бы сбегать вниз и принести тебе вина или пива, если хочешь, или – да, все, молчу, – он и правда замолчал, увидев выражение ее лица. Зак шумно вздохнул – то ли смех удерживал, то ли стон.  
– На столе бутылка и стаканы.  
– Нет, Бен все забрал, – запротестовал было Крис, но проверил на всякий случай – и обнаружил бутылку с виски на том месте, где она и стояла. – Ох, нет. Все-таки оставил. Мне сходить за льдом?  
– Нет, – Зои покачала головой, и Крис впервые заметил, каким утомленным был ее голос. – Не надо ничем разбавлять, я выпью чистого.  
– Хорошо.  
Крис налил виски, чуть помешкав, плеснул и себе и вопросительно глянул на Зака, который завернулся в одеяло точно в кокон.   
– Нет, он не будет, – перехватила его взгляд Зои.   
Крис протянул ей стакан и неуверенно спросил:  
– С ним все в порядке? В смысле, этот демон, он же не был ядовитым? Кроме железа? И я не думаю, что Бен может навредить кому-то из вас нарочно, но…   
– Все нормально, – заверила Зои, наклоняясь вперед. – Было плохо, но сейчас становится лучше. Спасибо, смертный. Спасибо за все.   
– А. Ну да. Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайтесь. То есть, я хотел сказать, лучше бы это был первый и последний раз, – торопливо добавил он. – Я просто оказался поблизости, вот и все.  
– Нет, не все. Ты был единственным, к кому мы могли обратиться за помощью.  
– А, ну да, как же я мог забыть – Теневое братство тоже не в ладах с холодным железом? – спросил Крис, усаживаясь в кресло.  
Зои посмотрела на него – белки ее глаз светлели в темноте.   
– Не все. Те, кто мог помочь, вряд ли помогли бы.   
Крис моргнул, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду, потом помотал головой – бесполезно и пробовать.   
– Ну, выпьем за современную медицину, – он отсалютовал ей стаканом. Зак лежал неподвижно: лицо бледное под рукой Зои, глаза закрыты, дыхания почти не слышно.  
– За тебя, Кристофер, – Зои сделала глоток, скривилась, но все равно выпила виски – залпом, как лекарство, мерзкое, но жизненно необходимое.   
Они помолчали какое-то время.   
Крис пытался привыкнуть к мысли, что Эрлкениг отдыхает на его кровати – оказалось, в повседневной жизни еще случаются моменты, способные удивить. И Зои, которая морщится, но пьет виски – такую картину не каждый день увидишь.  
– Он забирает твою силу, – шепотом сказал Крис.   
– Я сама отдаю, – прошептала она в ответ, – это разные вещи.  
Он фыркнул. Зои открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Крис ее опередил:  
– Это больно?  
Какой-то миг Зои оставалась неподвижной, а потом ее губы медленно растянулись в ухмылке.  
– Нет, – моментально дал задний ход Крис, – если хочешь сказать какую-нибудь гадость, то лучше не стоит!   
– С чего ты решил, что я всегда говорю только гадости? – прошипела Зои, наклоняясь вперед. – Ты совсем меня не знаешь, смертный!  
– Потому что сегодня ты весь вечер только и делаешь, что рычишь на меня! И Бену тоже досталось, а он просто хотел помочь!   
Зак пошевелился, и оба затаили дыхание – Крис очень надеялся, что они не потревожили Эрлкенига. Зои положила руку ему на голову, запустила пальцы в волосы, поглаживая, и он снова расслабился, вздохнул, не открывая глаз.   
– Очень непривычно, – тихо начал Крис, – обычно это я валяюсь где-то весь в крови, а он меня лечит. Не наоборот. Просто странно. Только я привыкну, что фэйри – не люди, хотя когда-то давно ими родились, как вы устраиваете очередной сюрприз.   
Зои улыбнулась, и на этот раз в ее лице не было издевки.  
– Не больно. Ты спросил, – пояснила она в ответ на удивленный взгляд, – больно ли мне, когда он вытягивает силу. Так вот, ответ – нисколько. С ним – никогда.   
– Ой, только сказочек про вечную любовь мне тут не начинай, умоляю! – Крис завозился в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, подтянул к себе колени. – Я и так все про вас прекрасно знаю! И хватит повторять – «глупый смертный то», «глупый смертный это», надоело уже! Мне одного Бена предостаточно!   
Зои молча смотрела на него, откинувшись на подушку.   
– Он спит? – прошептал Крис.  
– Крепко. Это хорошая постель, – уголок ее рта дернулся, – пусть и очень узкая.  
– Ну простите. Я не ждал гостей. Тем более таких важных…  
– В следующий раз уведомим тебя письменно, – пообещала она.  
– Да уж, постарайтесь, – Крис зевнул, не в силах бороться со сном, поставил на пол пустой стакан и подложил руку под голову. Зои молчала, и он тоже молчал, глядя на ее руку в волосах Зака, на то, как медленно двигаются пальцы. Глаза закрывались сами по себе, но он все равно смотрел, упрямо моргал. А потом позвал:  
– Зои.  
– Хм-м?  
– Зои, это хорошо, что вы ко мне пришли, – засыпая, пробормотал он. И понадеялся, что она поймет.

 

Крис проснулся утром, и их не было. Разумеется, их и не должно было быть.  
Он подскочил с кресла, разминая затекшую спину, и несколько секунд бессмысленно пялился на кровать – скомканное одеяло лежало там, где его бросили, подушка была вжата в угол. Вероятно, если присмотреться, на ней можно было обнаружить пару длинных черных волосков.  
Он посмотрел на стол – ни следа окровавленных полотенец и бинтов, только пара стаканов и остатки виски в бутылке.   
Ну, они хотя бы, убрали за собой.   
Он вышел из комнаты, потирая лицо рукой, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть в ванную, спустился вниз.  
– Норика, а где Бен? – окликнул Крис официантку, вытирающую подносы в кухне.   
– Заперся у себя в кабинете и не выходит. Пойди спроси, какого черта картошки не привезли? Войтех уже меня достал!  
– Ладно, – Крис развернулся и пошел в кабинет. Стукнул в дверь костяшками пальцев и просунул внутрь голову. – Доброе утро?  
– Доброе, – отозвался Бенедикт, раскладывая на столе какие-то маленькие блестящие штучки. Крис присмотрелся и обнаружил перед ним стеклянную банку из-под персикового джема, а блестящие штуки оказались железной чешуей. Ну да, точно. Она самая, только отмытая от крови.   
– Все-таки заплатили, – Крис прикрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней.   
– Конечно, – Бен разглядывал чешуйки с удовлетворением коллекционера, заполучившего в свое безраздельное пользование редчайший экземпляр, – а у тебя были сомнения?   
– В том, что ты кого угодно достанешь, даже Эрлкенига? – Крис дернул плечом. – Да никогда!   
– У тебя ко мне какое-то дело? – поинтересовался Бен.   
– Нет. То есть да. То есть я просто хотел спросить – они же попрощались? Сказали «до свиданья» и все такое?  
Бенедикт снял очки и отложил в сторону фланелевую салфетку, которой протирал чешуйки.  
– Как я понимаю, с помощью этой учтивой беседы ты пытаешься выяснить, не украл ли я чешую ламеллута из-под носа у хозяина Дикой охоты?   
– Ну, – Крис снова потер лицо рукой и обнаружил траурные каемки под ногтями – запекшаяся кровь так просто не отмывается. – Я не то, что бы…  
– Нет, – голосом, исполненным бесконечного терпения, сообщил Бен. – Он сам ко мне пришел. Вместе с Зои. Перед рассветом. И, знаешь ли, нормальные люди обычно спят в это время…  
– И что они сказали? – Крис намеренно проигнорировал пассаж о нормальных людях – к ним трактирщик явно не относился. – О чем ты с ними разговаривал?  
– А вот это тебя абсолютно не касается.   
Крис обиделся. Правда, тут же сообразил, как это глупо, и вспомнил, что Зак с Беном явно были знакомы задолго до его рождения… Нет, обижаться на кого-то из них было совершенно бессмысленно и бесполезно.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Картошка. Норика просила сказать, что картошка закончилась. И, Бен… спасибо тебе за помощь. Ты не обязан был. В конце концов, они мои… мои, э-э-э…  
Он не был уверен, как закончить фразу. Мои сверхъестественные друзья? Моя Дикая охота? Мои фэйри? Мои Зак и Зои?  
– Не за что, – сказал Бен, надел очки и взял в руки очередную чешуйку. – Они не твои. Они вообще ничьи.  
Крис подумал, что его и так все устраивает. 

 

**2.**

*  
Ей не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто зашел в темницу. Она слышала его шаги. Чувствовала его запах. Ощущала присутствие его магии – чуть покалывающей кожу, искрящейся, морозной. Стало быть, Ночь Всех Святых уже миновала, он в полной силе и пришел сюда… зачем? Чтобы помучить ее? Поиздеваться? Нет, он не такой, ему нужно что-то иное.  
– Сафир, – ровный голос назвал ее имя.  
Она улыбнулась. Поднялась на ноги, поправила обрывки платья и повернулась к нему.  
– Привет, Охотник. Как поживаешь?   
Он смотрел на нее не мигая и явно не собирался вести светскую беседу. Сафир выдохнула в притворном огорчении.   
– А я думала, что ты не умеешь злорадствовать. Такой добрый и честный, так любит смертных…  
– Что тебе нужно?  
Она удивленно глянула на него:  
– Ты здесь. В моем прекрасном новом замке. Задаешь вопросы. Что мне нужно?..  
Охотник мельком оглядел клетку, будто только сейчас ее увидел. Решетка из холодного железа спускалась из потолка и уходила в пол, оставляя пространство в десять с половиной шагов – она измеряла, много раз. Прутья были расположены так близко, что между ними едва можно было просунуть руку. Сафир не знала, как попала сюда – возможно, кто-то из Подземного Народца возвел клетку вокруг, пока она спала. Удивительно – Подземный Народец давно уже не живет под землей, но его до сих пор принято так называть.   
– Нравится? У тебя могла быть такая же, если бы мы довели план до конца. Очень уютно. Знаешь, иногда здесь даже кормят.  
На лице Охотника отразилась скука пополам с брезгливостью.  
– Стаю нельзя удержать на месте. И меня тоже.  
– О, мы бы исправили этот унылый порядок, – проворковала она. – Все бы переделали.   
– Так тебе это было нужно? Хаос и война?  
Сафир покачала головой:  
– От тебя мне нужна была черная девчонка. У нее такая красивая кожа…  
Охотник смотрел задумчиво:  
– Ради этого стоит развязывать войну?   
– Не знаю, – она пожала плечами. – А ты как думаешь? Немного от тебя. Немного от глупого лорденыша Мэб. Немного от потаскушки Лили. Немного от обоих Советников. Набирается предостаточно, не правда ли, Охотник? Я многого не просила, так, по мелочи…  
– А он? Спящий? Чего он хотел?  
Сафир наклонилась так, что волосы упали на лицо, и улыбнулась, обнажая острые зубы.  
– Меня уже спрашивали об этом. Как думаешь, могу ли я поведать тебе что-то, что не сказала своей королеве?  
– Хм, – казалось, он призадумался на мгновение – странный, непонятный жест. Сафир вдруг заволновалась, будто он мог знать что-то особенное, будто сумел выяснить. – Я не знаю. Ты мне ответь, – Охотник тоже улыбнулся, самоуверенный и наглый.

 

*  
– Я не должен приводить тебя в трактир, – сказал Крис и нахмурился, явно сожалея о своих словах.  
– Почему? – удивилась Элис. Они неторопливо шли по Праге, направляясь к Старому городу – можно сказать, гуляли. Солнце светило ярко, но в воздухе уже чувствовался привкус первых морозов.  
– Бен обрадуется.  
– И это плохо, потому что… почему это плохо?  
– Бен обрадуется, – повторил Крис и сжал челюсти.  
Элис покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала – с Крисом, как показывает практика, так и надо было поступать: набраться терпения и ждать, пока его не начнет разрывать от слов. Расспросы обычно ничего не давали, а вот молчание заставляло его выкладывать все самое интересное.  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал о том, что видел кое-что странное перед коронацией Шиповник? – неохотно начал он.  
– Вероятности, – кивнула Элис, – ты сказал, что почти ничего не разглядел, но сильно испугался. Как тогда, на Карловом мосту, с Вайноной…  
– Да, – перебил он ее, – знаю, прозвучит странно, но эти были как сны, и в одном из этих снов ты была с Беном, – Крис посмотрел на нее и быстро отвел глаза.  
– С Бенедиктом? С твоим трактирщиком? Мы вместе – говорили о чем-то?   
– Да нет же, – поморщился Крис, – вместе в смысле – вместе! Вы с ним, ты и он… – он покрутил в воздухе рукой. – Он, типа, стал тебя обучать. Всяким штукам.  
– Всяким штукам, – медленно повторила за ним Элис и хихикнула. – Я с ним спала? Крис, говори все как есть, я не понимаю этих твоих намеков!  
– Может быть да, – пожал тот плечами, – а может быть нет. Вы были вместе, вот это я помню хорошо, а остальное уже не очень! Вы просто, ну, были как пара! И ты колдовала. В смысле, тогда я был уверен, что ты читаешь мои мысли и знаешь, когда я говорю правду. И ты убивала демонов, – припомнил он.   
Элис фыркнула.  
– Звучит как какой-то фантастический роман.   
– Возможно, – согласился Крис, – но Бен, понимаешь, этот чувак на многое способен. И в какой-то момент ты можешь…  
– Нет, – отрезала она. – Вы оба – идиоты, ты и Карл. Он тоже боится чего-то подобного, только у него не было видений, просто самая обыкновенная ревность.   
– Это считается?  
Она глянула на него, толкнула локтем в бок и спросила:  
– А ты как думаешь? Все считается. 

 

*  
Они не знали его имени. Только обрывки слухов и свои фантазии. Охотник назвал полдюжины вариантов, и Сафир улыбалась в ответ.  
– Он бросил тебя перед коронацией, когда понял, что ваш заговор раскрыт. Не забрал с собой, а сбежал – значит, ты была ему не нужна. Значит, он уже получил от тебя то, что хотел. Вот только что именно?.. Поначалу я тебя переоценил – решил, ты сама все задумала, чтобы поссорить королев и отвоевать трон, пока они заняты, уничтожая своих подданных. Что ты заручилась помощью Спящего Рыцаря и попыталась переманить на свою сторону как можно больше союзников.   
Он медленно обошел вокруг клетки, продолжая говорить. Сафир возненавидела его голос. Она ненавидела то, как Охотник двигался, шорох его плаща по каменному полу, скрип сапог, запах – кожи и лошадей, насыщенный, тяжелый, сквозь который все равно пробивался аромат людей, их еды и жилья. Отвратительно.   
Он точно спит со своей смертной игрушкой.  
Вместо того чтобы думать об этом, Сафир начала представлять, как убивает его – разумеется, перед глазами черной шлюхи. Может быть, она бы накормила его плотью гончих – вот была бы потеха!   
– Я думал, что найду его в одном из замков – и мне подсказали, что он может быть, например, в Хуньяди. Поэтому я пошел туда и постучал в дверь.  
Идиот. Сафир тихонько фыркнула, предвкушая, что было дальше.  
– И на меня набросились демоны! – радостный тон заставил ее засомневаться в его рассудке. А говорят еще, что она ненормальная. – Демоны, понимаешь? – он развернулся и шагнул к решетке, так близко, что его лицо едва не касалось железных прутьев. Волей-неволей Сафир посмотрела на него, и Охотник ухмыльнулся, криво и жутко. – Но такие как Спящий не могут призывать демонов. Для этого им нужно что-то особенное, какой-то предмет, обладающий силой… Знаешь, недавно мне в руки попала одна панфлейта, – оборвал он сам себя, – занятная вещица, если уметь с ней обращаться. Ты умеешь играть на флейте? Это не так трудно, главное – найти нужный звук…  
– Что тебе нужно? – зашипела Сафир в лицо Охотнику. Она сама не поняла, когда поднялась на ноги, когда оказалась совсем рядом с ним. – Зачем ты пришел?   
– Я пытаюсь понять, какой именно артефакт ты украла из сокровищницы Титании. И отдала своему любовнику, – он смотрел на нее, не мигая, и Сафир чувствовала давление его силы – темной, дикой, холодной.   
Он не сможет ее убить, не посмеет без разрешения королевы – она принадлежит Титании, только летние могут решить, жить ей или умереть, не Охотник.   
Сафир пришлось напомнить себе об этом.

 

*  
– Тебе не кажется, что все это слишком замедляет?..  
– Ты о чем? – спросила Элис. Крис замялся, подбирая слова.  
– Все это… Квартира, за которую ты платишь, новая одежда, которая перестает помещаться в один рюкзак и валяется везде, и утром ты даже не знаешь, что надеть, потому что у тебя целая куча шмоток! И мобильник, который нужно носить с собой и не забывать пополнять счет! И все люди, с которыми нужно обязательно попрощаться, если вдруг решишь уехать, и писать не реже двух раз в месяц на электронную почту, и звонить им, помнить все дни рожденья! А если вдруг появится собственное жилье? Куча документов? Кирпичные стены, за которые ты отвечаешь? Если вдруг кто-то привяжется так сильно, что не сможет прожить без тебя ни дня, и ты больше не сможешь чувствовать себя свободным?..  
– Мои вещи не валяются как попало, – заметила Элис.   
Он разочарованно фыркнул.   
– Надо же, ты только это услышала…  
– Я все услышала, не волнуйся. Был бы на моем месте психолог, он бы рассказал тебе об ответственности и инфантилизме, – она честно не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало так сварливо. Не хотела его обидеть, потому что, вроде как, они были в одной лодке. В одной Праге, если уж на то пошло.  
Крис молча шагал рядом, засунув руки в карманы и уткнувшись подбородком в шарф.  
– Я не думаю, что это так страшно. Квартира, одежда, люди, к которым ты привязываешься, это все не так уж и…  
– Цепи, которые удерживают на месте? – ухмыльнулся он. – Тяжелые такие, как кандалы? Это из-за них я больше не могу сесть в автобус и уехать куда глаза глядят просто потому, что мне стало скучно?  
– Почему нет? – Элис пожала плечами. – Можешь. Просто ты знаешь, что тебе есть куда вернуться. И я ни за что не поверю, что ты умираешь со скуки.   
– Ну… Совсем немного, по понедельникам. В трактире жуткая скукота, а Зак никогда не появляется в понедельник, я не знаю, это какое-то правило, гейс для Дикой охоты… ну чего ты смеешься?  
– Ты сам себя послушай! – Элис хихикала, прикрывая рот рукой в рукавице. Рукавицы были яркие, связанные из разноцветных ниток. Карл подарил. Наверное, именно об этом Крис и пытается сказать – когда привязывают такими вот рукавицами, собственноручно сваренным глинтвейном, рассказами о чудесных вещах, колокольчиком на двери, спорами о живописи, вопросами, как поживает бабуля и нашлись ли конспекты, незначительными деталями, мелочами, каждый день.  
Задумавшись, Элис шла вперед, глядя себе под ноги. 

 

*  
– Думаешь, холодное железо удержит меня? – Сафир прижалась щекой к решетке, положила руки на стальные прутья. Боль проясняла сознание, боль облизывала ее кожу, была почти приятной.   
На какой-то миг Охотник хотел отстраниться, она видела, как искра страха промелькнула в его глазах, но тем не менее он остался стоять на месте.  
– Думаешь, тюрьма спрячет меня? – выдохнула она, улыбаясь ему, проводя языком по острым зубам. – Думаешь, когда он придет за мной, что-то или кто-то сможет…  
Охотник прижал ее руки своими, заставляя вцепиться пальцами в решетку. Сафир вскрикнула от неожиданности, попыталась освободиться, но он был сильнее, и он так стискивал ее пальцы, что кости, казалось, терлись об железо. Он тоже сжимает прутья, поняла Сафир, ошеломленно глядя на Охотника.   
Он наклонился к ней и коснулся губами рта – так странно чувственно по контрасту с пальцами, впившимися в ее руки, толкнулся языком внутрь, заставляя открыться навстречу. От него пахло снегом и опавшими листьями, свободой, зимним холодом, но его кожа была теплой. Он не дал ей вздохнуть, не дал отстраниться, он целовал ее, страстно и напористо, и вместе с тем нежно, и от этого контраста голова шла кругом. И рот его обжигал ее, и железо жгло, а потом Охотник укусил ее, и Сафир вскрикнула от неожиданности и прижала руки – уже свободные, пылающие болью – к лицу.  
Он выпрямился и посмотрел на нее, такой же невозмутимый, каким появился в темнице.  
– Если ты когда-либо хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы прикоснуться к моей всаднице, – негромко сказал он, – я убью тебя. Я знаю вкус твоей крови, Сафир, уж поверь, теперь я сумею найти тебя, где бы ты ни спряталась, и я сделаю так, чтобы ты умоляла меня о смерти. Я могу это сделать. Я знаю множество способов причинить боль. Тронешь мою всадницу, моих гончих или моего смертного – тебе не жить. И ни этот рыцарь, ни даже твоя королева не сумеют защитить тебя от меня. Клянусь, Сафир, так и будет, стоит тебе только подумать о том, чтобы навредить им – и я приду. Ты знаешь, Эрлкениг всегда держит клятву, – он криво улыбнулся, и тень наползла на лицо, одела голову непроницаемым шлемом.   
Сафир смотрела на него и глотала соленую кровь из прокушенной губы.  
А потом она открыла рот и сказала – голосом жалким и глухим:  
– Это кольцо. Я дала ему кольцо.

*

– Вообще-то, я могу в любой момент уйти, – мечтал Крис.   
Они пили кофе на площади Республики и наблюдали за людьми вокруг Палладиума. Туристы, спешащие за покупками, торговцы-лоточники, горстка нищих. Все как обычно, на протяжении сотен лет, ничего не меняется. Наверное, ничего и не изменится, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
Небо было насыщенно фиолетового цвета, с редкими всполохами красного закатного солнца. Срывался снег.  
– Но я точно не знаю, зачем мне уезжать отсюда…  
– Чтобы доказать себе что-то? – предложила Элис.  
– Или из-за понедельников, – кивнул Крис.  
– Из-за того, скажем, что Бен тебе мало платит.  
– В любой момент ты можешь расстаться с Карлом.  
– А Зак может забыть про тебя на пару лет.  
– Точно!   
– Или просто ветер переменится, – Элис сделала глоток кофе и на всякий случай пояснила. – Это из одной детской книжки.   
– Я знаю! – он обиженно посмотрел на нее, но тут же предложил. – Мы могли бы поехать куда-нибудь вместе. Куда-нибудь на юг, что скажешь?  
– Иногда я думаю о Каталонии…  
– Вот, Испания! – Крис так энергично взмахнул рукой, что чуть не пролил остатки кофе из чашки. – Отличная идея! Ты могла бы изучать готические соборы, а я бы поработал над своим загаром! Мы даже могли притвориться, что встречаемся, – понизив голос, добавил он.  
– Когда я расстанусь с Карлом.  
– Разумеется!   
– И ты перестанешь сохнуть по своей феечке.   
Он скорчил гримасу.  
– Она не феечка. И я не сохну. В любом случае, Зак не позволил мне совершить эту глупость…  
– Ты в курсе, что он знает, где находится Испания? – фыркнула Элис.   
– Все знают, где находится Испания, – Крис допил кофе, скомкал бумажный стаканчик и швырнул его в урну. – Но мне нравится наш план.  
– Мне тоже, – она покачала головой, улыбаясь, и зашарила в сумке в поисках сигарет. – Так и поступим, если понедельников станет слишком много.  
– Обязательно.   
Он глубоко вздохнул и объявил:  
– Вот, теперь я чувствую уверенность в завтрашнем дне. И никаких оков!  
– Рюкзак с вещами у тебя украдут в поезде, – заявила Элис.  
– Что? Никаких поездов! Путешествуем только автостопом!   
– О-о-о…   
– Кошелек у тебя из сумки вытянут на первой же заправке!  
– И мне придется торговать своим телом, чтобы прокормить нас.  
– Вот именно! А я перепью всех дальнобойщиков на спор!  
– Великолепно. А я бы еще могла…  
Хихикая и толкая друг друга плечами они свернули в переулок, ведущий к Бенедиктской. 

 

**3.**

Карл не любил бегать. А уж мчаться не разбирая дороги, стараясь не оглядываться, чтобы не оступиться, бежать вперед, когда легкие выгорают внутри и дышать уже невозможно – такое он просто ненавидел. И отвратительные звуки позади, шлепающие и скользящие, нечеловеческие – ненавидел еще больше.   
Черт его дернул заглянуть в ту подворотню.  
Черт его дернул свернуть именно на ту улицу.   
Вся жизнь пролетала перед глазами, пока он несся в темноте – глупая, слишком короткая, полная алкоголя и случайных связей жизнь, а потом рыжие волосы Урсулы и картины, множество картин, и больше картин еще не нарисованных, проклятый Крис, это все он…  
Карл засунул руку в карман куртки, запутался в подкладке, притормозил, чтобы помочь себе другой рукой. В кармане были какие-то листки, мелочь, огрызки карандашей и нож.  
Обыкновенный дешевый нож из столового набора, когда-то зазубренный по краю, а теперь заточенный до остроты, обернутый плотной страницей из блокнота.  
 _Всегда держи при себе холодное железо,_ сказал Крис, ухмыляясь, точно ненормальный. _Однажды оно спасет тебе жизнь, чувак._  
В следующее мгновение тварь прыгнула на Карла, сбивая его с ног, он заорал и ударил не глядя, потом еще раз, тварь взревела, и что-то горячее хлынуло на руки Карла. Каким-то образом ему удалось вырваться – то ли адреналин сделал конечности более послушными, то ли тварь замедлилась, но он отполз в сторону, крепко сжимая в руке спасительный нож.  
Надо встать. Надо было вставать и бежать, потому что туша перед ним была жива, и она собиралась с силами, чтобы напасть снова.   
Карл отодвинулся еще дальше, уперся спиной в каменную стену дома, вскинул голову и увидел фигуру в темном проеме окна. Они загнали его в ловушку. Они заманили его… к разрушенному зданию, в тупик? Да, именно, и теперь они собираются…  
– Помощь не нужна? – поинтересовались сверху.  
Карл затравленно начал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать пути к бегству, но заметил только тень, накрывшую тротуар как раз на том месте, где он стоял, тень, падавшую на землю вопреки всем законам физики. Огромную, рогатую тень… подождите-ка. Рогатую.  
Большая мерзкая штука, похожая на помесь жабы с ощипанной курицей, окончательно пришла в себя, устала ждать и ринулась на Карла.   
– Нужна! – проорал он, беспорядочно тыкая ножом перед собой. – Нужна! Нужна! Нужна!..   
Демон навалился на него, пытаясь дотянуться зубами до горла, и тянулся, тянулся… до тех пор, пока Карл не понял, что один из ударов все-таки достиг цели, и тварь больше не нападала, а просто лежала сверху, истекая кровью, слизью и еще неизвестно чем…  
– Помогите, – прохрипел Карл в темноту.   
– Похоже, что ты и сам неплохо справился, – фигура на стене покачала головой и спрыгнула вниз – резиновые подошвы дешевых кед ударились о тротуар, плащ взметнулся на мгновение, оборачиваясь черным пальто.   
– Убей его! Сейчас же! Мне нужна помощь!..  
Эрлкениг наклонился, разглядывая тварь, и Карл едва не зарычал от бессилия.   
– Сделай что-нибудь!   
– Сейчас.  
Он столкнул монстра на землю, и Карл снова смог вздохнуть. На самом деле он продышаться не мог: так и стоял на четвереньках, продолжая сжимать в руке нож, залитый черной липкой гадостью.  
– Убей его!  
– Он мертв, – сообщил Зак, обойдя демона по кругу, и тогда Карл кряхтя встал на ноги и впервые разглядел того, с кем сражался. Признаться честно, в дохлом виде эта штука казалась не больше ротвейлера. Но у нее были клыки и когти, все как полагается, и перепонки между пальцами, как у лягушек, и кривой короткий клюв… Карла замутило, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть на монстра, он повернулся к Эрлкенигу.  
– Я его убил?   
– Точно, – Зак одобрительно глянул на железный нож. – Весьма разумное решение.   
– И что это такое? Как это называется?  
В ответ тот выдал какое-то зубодробительное слово, повторить которое Карл и под страхом смерти не сумел бы.   
– Да нет же! Мне плевать, как эту хрень зовут, я спрашиваю, почему она за мной погналась!   
Зак пожал плечами и заявил:  
– Понятия не имею. Рискну предположить, потому что ты ее увидел.  
Карл уставился на него, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Впрочем, это ощущение было вовсе не в новинку, а возникало время от времени рядом с Эрлкенигом. Карл задумывался иногда: у него одного так или Крис тоже ощущает себя придурком?  
– Обычные люди не обращают внимания на сверхъестественные вещи, – соизволил объяснить Зак. – Они просто не знают, что в мире может существовать что-то подобное, поэтому списывают все странности на нормальные, обыденные причины. Но если кто-то слишком часто сталкивается с русалками, колдунами…  
– С Дикой охотой, – угрюмо добавил Карл, – с оборотнями и тысячелетними трактирщиками!  
– Трактирщик? Трактирщик тут вовсе не причем, – он присел рядом с поверженным демоном, поднял с земли какую-то щепку и потыкал в темную кровь, собиравшуюся лужицей на тротуаре.  
С точки зрения Карла, ничего интересного в этом дерьме не было – за исключением вопроса, как теперь отстирывать куртку и джинсы. Но спрашивать об этом Эрлкенига он не решился.  
– Непонятно, почему он за тобой погнался, – наконец вынес вердикт тот.   
– О, неужели, и до него теперь дошло! Кому непонятно, так это мне! – Карл шагнул вперед, размахивая рукой с зажатым в ней ножом. – Может быть, ты, крутой охотник на демонов, объяснишь, какого черта происходит? Я-то вам зачем понадобился?! Это все опять из-за Криса? Крис в беде? Вы втравили его во все это, ты и Бен, вы первые начали!..  
Зак поднялся, двигаясь нечеловечески быстро и плавно, скользнул в сторону и остановился так, что убитый демон оказался между ним и Карлом.   
– Успокойся. И спрячь нож, – он едва заметно поморщился, – здесь больше нет никаких чудовищ.  
– Кроме тебя, – буркнул Карл, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь, обо что можно было бы вытереть лезвие. – Так что с демонами?  
– В последнее время их стало слишком много, – сообщил Зак таким тоном, будто они беседовали о погоде. – Я знаю причину, но пока не могу отыскать источник. Проследить, откуда появляются демоны, пока не удалось, но рано или поздно… вытри нож об его шкуру, – посоветовал он, когда Карл совсем отчаялся.   
– Еще чего, – пробормотал тот, с опаской глядя на чудовище.   
– Ну же, – этот гад над ним еще и издевается, – он не встанет и не укусит, не бойся. Через пару часов превратится в кусок гнилого мяса, а с рассветом от него останется только пятно грязи… что весьма удобно.   
– Не буду я его трогать!   
Нож, в конце концов, можно просто выкинуть и найти новый.   
– И не думай, – предупредил чертов Эрлкениг, который сегодня вечером явно не гнушался чтением мыслей. – Ты убил демона этим клинком… гм, уродливым куском самого дешевого железа. Но это все еще не повод с ним расставаться.   
– Ну тогда сам бери и вытирай! – Карл протянул ему нож и с удивлением заметил, как Зак отшатнулся назад и поморщился. – Это что еще такое? Просто как вампир от креста!  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился Зак. – Я никакого отношения не имею к вампирам! Просто холодного железа было слишком много в последнее время…  
Тем не менее он взял нож – рукой в перчатке, осторожно, точно бомбу, наклонился и обтер кровь дочиста, а потом кинул обратно Карлу.  
– Постарайся больше не связываться с такими как он.  
– Так что ж мне, по сторонам теперь не смотреть?!   
– Хм…  
– Всегда подозревал, что от тебя мало проку. Только и можешь, что ухмыляться!  
– Я бы тебе помог, – Зак засунул руки в карманы пальто и пожал плечами, – но ты и так справился. Встретил врага лицом к лицу, отважно сражался… Твои друзья будут тобой гордится, когда я им расскажу об этой славной победе.  
– Так, ладно, не начинай! Чего тебе нужно? – проворчал Карл. – Я облажался, с каждым случается! Мне показалось, он больше! Вот я и побежал! А ты сидел там, – он мотнул головой на темный проем на втором этаже, – и ничего не делал!  
– Я предложил помощь…  
– Ой, да хватит!  
– На самом деле, ты держался достойно, – объявил Зак, что в его устах должно было означать «Устроил цирк, но хотя бы не дал себя убить».   
Карл кивнул, успокаиваясь. В конце концов, он не подписывался истреблять демонов. Он вообще ни на что не подписывался, он просто упал в реку! А потом встретил Криса. И Зака. И, в общем… лучше об этом не думать.   
– И какого же черта ты здесь околачиваешься? Квартирку подбираешь? – он оглядел полуразрушенный особняк. – Трухлявый райончик, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Но зато во-он в том доме жил какой-то физик, там даже табличка есть…  
– Знаю, – перебил Зак. – Местные достопримечательности меня не интересуют. Просто в этих развалинах уже пару раз видели что-то странное, вот я и решил проверить.   
– И?..  
– Ты был не первым, – коротко ответил тот.   
Карл с ужасом покосился на дом и решил, что лучше все-таки перестраховаться, чем лежать кучкой костей там, где тебя никто не найдет еще пару лет.   
– Так что мне делать? – спросил он Эрлкенига. – Обходить стороной сверхъестественное не получится – в этом городе на каждом шагу что-нибудь да встречается! Не смотреть? Делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Я сомневаюсь, что такие как он мне поверят… – он пнул ногой труп поверженного врага.   
Зак глянул на него, склонил голову набок и улыбнулся, обнажая крепкие белые зубы:  
– Всегда носи с собой холодное железо.   
– Отлично!..  
А если демонов будет больше. А если они будут сильнее. Если он не справится, если они окружат его, нападут все разом? Картины, одна ужасней другой, сменяли друг друга пред мысленным взором.   
– Ты нарочно это делаешь? Пытаешься напугать меня? Так тебе мои рисунки не нравятся?   
Зак фыркнул.   
– Если не нравятся, так и скажи!   
– И ты перестанешь их рисовать? – он обошел Карла и легко вспрыгнул на оконный карниз. – Очень сомневаюсь.  
Это он правильно сомневается. Карл тяжело вздохнул:  
– Мы могли бы обсудить некоторые изменения?.. В анатомии?.. Я мог бы что-нибудь немного увеличить, так и быть… Но только в рамках разумного, сразу предупреждаю!  
– Зачем? Твоя фантазия достаточно близка к реальности. Меня все устраивает, – смех в его голосе пузырился, точно шампанское в бокале. Черт. Черт-черт-черт. Карл сам не понял, когда начал думать, используя поэтические сравнения, об этой смертельно опасной древней штуковине, упакованной в человеческое тело какими-то неведомыми силами. Вот же черт!   
– Просто постарайся не ходить в подозрительные места после захода солнца, – балансируя на карнизе, посоветовал Зак. – Хватит с меня Криса, который постоянно влипает в истории!  
– А никто тебя не просил за мной приглядывать! – встрепенулся Карл, забывая о том, что буквально минуту назад спрашивал хозяина Дикой охоты, что ему теперь делать. – Не надо мне вот этих твоих штучек, как-нибудь обойдусь! Оставь кому-нибудь другому все эти эффектные появления, романтический флер, порочное очарование, колдовство… слушай, ты и сейчас это делаешь? А ну немедленно прекрати на меня колдовать!   
– Ничего я не делаю, – сказал Зак и тут же добавил, – а вот ты – меня рисуешь. За такое тоже нужно отвечать. Доброй ночи, Карл.  
Он повернулся и спрыгнул куда-то внутрь дома, абсолютно беззвучно, и Карл был уверен, подойди он к развалинам ближе и загляни в окно – не обнаружил бы и близко никакого Эрлкенига.   
Но он подходить не стал. Постоял пару секунд неподвижно, закрыл рот, развернулся и пошел прочь – как можно дальше от кучи гнилого мяса, которая мало-помалу теряла очертания живого существа, да и пованивать начинала мерзко.  
Наверное, тут должна быть какая-нибудь мораль. Типа: и Карл никогда больше не ходил по темным улицам ночью. И не смотрел на подозрительные тени. Зато носил с собой целый арсенал холодного оружия, пока сам случайно не порезался… нет, точно, никаких больше ножей. Одного предостаточно.  
Но морали не будет.  
Некоторые люди, они ничему не учатся.  
Картина, думал Карл, торопливо шагая домой, новая картина, немедленно, сейчас же, она должна быть…


	7. Гончая

**1.**

– Тебе не холодно? – спросил Зак.  
Глупый вопрос: снег под ним плавился и незаметно испарялся. Никакой тебе талой воды, никакого пара – к черту законы физики! Крис уже успел представить, как они постепенно опускаются все ниже и ниже, пока вся гора не истает. А потом на месте вечной мерзлоты начнут пробиваться цветы. Лютики какие-нибудь. Подснежники, разумеется. Эдельвейсы. Хотя Зак даже не из Летних – но горячий как печка, очень горячий, и когда лежишь с ним рядом, прижимаясь к боку, холод совсем не ощущается. А когда лежишь под ним, то цвести ужасно хочется. Повезло этим, с луковицами и бутонами.   
Не холодно еще потому, что с другой стороны от Криса приткнулась гончая, большая и лохматая как медведь.  
– Не-а, – он помотал головой и уткнулся носом куда-то в воротник пальто. Поерзал немного и подвинулся чуть выше, довольно выдохнул Заку в шею и затих.  
Хотя и ненадолго.  
Гончая пошевелилась под его рукой, и Крис прочесал пальцами густую черную шерсть, причмокнул губами и начал гладить ее, приговаривая:  
– А кто тут хорошая девочка? Кто собака? Ах ты ж собака, собачка…  
Зак фыркнул, громко, возмущенно и чуточку ревниво.   
– Что?  
– Это гончая Дикой охоты, а не комнатная болонка!  
– Но она все равно собака, – возразил Крис. – Даже если не умеет лаять.  
Она и правда не умела. Ни лаять, ни скулить, вообще звука не издала с тех пор, как Крис заприметил ее в стае. Пропустить было трудно – она ходила за Эрлкенигом по пятам, как привязанная, и Криса приняла сразу же, ткнулась ему в ладонь носом и замерла, подставляя голову, чтобы он почесал ей за ухом.   
Он ни разу не видел ее в человеческом обличье. Даже подумал однажды, что Зак почему-то запрещает ей перекидываться, но сразу же прогнал эту мысль. А вот теперь снова засомневался.  
– В первую очередь она гончая, – Зак двинулся, будто собираясь сесть, но потом передумал и уставился вверх. Крис тоже глянул на небо – ничего интересного там не происходило, только чернота и звезды, искрящиеся от мороза.  
– В первую очередь она была человеком, – тихо заметил Крис.   
Зак снова хмыкнул, недовольно, резко, как всегда, когда ему напоминали об этом.   
– Это не всегда важно.  
– Ты так говоришь, но думаешь иначе. И знаешь, где правда. – Быстро, без перехода, он спросил. – Почему она молчит? Ты ей запретил?   
– Хм-м.   
– Или она всегда была немой? Что она сделала, почему ты ее забрал? Ну За-а-а-ак, – капризно протянул он и толкнул локтем хозяина Дикой охоты, – расскажи мне историю!   
– У Зои получается лучше, – неохотно сказал тот. – Она скоро придет, принесет вина и…  
– Историю! Я хочу историю!  
Эрлкениг криво улыбнулся:  
– Ты никогда не задумываешься над тем, чего просишь, правда? История может оказаться короткой и жестокой!   
– Не у нас! – легкомысленно ответил Крис. – Есть истории, которые заканчиваются «и жил он долго и счастливо». Есть те, которые «и с тех пор ее больше никто не видел». А есть еще про то, что «говорят, иногда их можно встретить там-то и там-то». Вот эти, последние – они как раз наш вариант. Про нас про всех, и даже про Бена!  
– Все знают, где можно встретить Бена, – проворчал Зак. – Он весьма предсказуем.   
– Ой, ладно, ну что ты цепляешься…  
Собака носом подтолкнула его руку, заставляя вспомнить про себя, и Крис продолжил ее гладить.   
Очень медленно и неохотно Эрлкениг начал говорить.

 

**2.**

Холодный воздух обжег ее кожу, но это было так приятно. Анна придавила плечом телефон к уху, обеими руками придерживая тяжелую дверь.   
– Все нормально?  
– Да, вот теперь я тебя слышу, – она остановилась на тротуаре, с наслаждением переводя дыхание. На улице было тихо и пустынно – только какой-то парень привалился к стене по другую сторону двери, грея ладони то ли сигаретой, то ли экраном смартфона.   
– Как оно?  
– Мы пьяные! – радостно сообщила Анна и захихикала. Обязательное деньрожденческое шампанское, несколько коктейлей и стремительно пустевшая бутылка текилы – девочки гуляют по-взрослому.   
– Скоро приедешь?  
– Да… – она повернула руку, пытаясь рассмотреть циферблат часов. – Нет!  
Только четверть десятого, а она еще не настолько надралась, чтобы вызывать такси и ехать домой. Нет, они еще посидят, посплетничают, построят глазки тем симпатичным типам в костюмах, еще раз вспомнят, где и как провели праздники, и только потом разойдутся. Что может быть прекрасней?  
– Не переусердствуй там, пожалуйста. Я все еще хочу увидеть тебя сегодня, целую и невредимую, и смотри под ноги…  
– Ладно, – перебила она его, печально созерцая грязную кашу на дороге. Нет, видимо не дождаться им нормального снега этой зимой, – ладно, не надо меня воспитывать! Я скоро приеду, не ной!  
Он помолчал какое-то время и добавил последний, решающий аргумент:  
– Я соскучился.  
– Мы утром виделись.  
– Утро было давно. И я хочу есть…  
– Придурок, – Анна снова захихикала. – Возьми пиццу разогрей. И не засни там. Я еще немножко посижу и приеду.   
Она нажала отбой, засунула руку с телефоном подмышку и запахнула кардиган. Холодно все-таки, ничего не скажешь, но хочется постоять еще пару секунд перед тем, как снова нырнуть в бар.   
– Привет, – сказал парень, и Анна на него посмотрела. – Ты красивая.  
Это был наглый и глупый подкат, по-детски наивный – впрочем, на вид парню было лет семнадцать-восемнадцать, не больше. Высокий и тощий, с черными глазами и выразительными скулами, длинные темные волосы собраны резинкой в хвост.  
– Ну, спасибо, – фыркнула она и покачала головой.   
– Это твой бойфренд? Можешь не отвечать, сам понял, – огонек, тлеющий в ладонях, потух – Анна даже не заметила, когда он выбросил сигарету, или что там у него было. – Тебе с ним хорошо?  
– А вот это не твое дело, – возмутилась она, но как-то не до конца откровенно. Мальчишка смотрел на нее черными блестящими глазами, в которых плясали смешинки. Забавный. Симпатичный. – Чего тебе нужно?  
– А тебе? – спросил он и улыбнулся – так, будто годами тренировался, чтобы от его улыбок у окружающих голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались, а в животе становилось горячо. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Анна, – пролепетала она. Язык действовал отдельно от мозга, да и весь рот тоже – только и хотел, что улыбаться, флиртовать, целовать…  
Мальчишка вдруг оказался рядом с ней – ни одного лишнего движения, только плавная грация.   
– Подходит, – непонятно сказал он.   
Непонятно, чего Анне хотелось больше – оттолкнуть его и убежать или наоборот, шагнуть ближе, прижаться, совершить что-нибудь безумное. Залезть к нему в штаны. Заняться сексом прямо здесь, у стены бара, на улице. Плевать. От него исходило такое странное, вязкое чувство, что путало мысли и дико возбуждало.   
– А как тебя зовут? – пробормотала она, пытаясь хоть как-то соблюсти приличия. Ладони вспотели, лицо пылало, и ледяной воздух больше не остужал как прежде.   
Мальчишка ее будто и не слышал.  
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Дикой охоте?   
Анна собралась. Сосредоточилась изо всех сил, пытаясь дать правильный ответ – тогда-то он точно прикоснется к ней. Но напрасно – память отказывалась ей помогать, ничего знакомого не всплывало.  
– Это какая-то рок-группа? – мальчик нахмурился, и Анна судорожно заметалась. – Новый фильм? Клуб такой? Слушай, я вообще редко куда-то выхожу…  
– Это стая, – он не дослушал ее хрупкие оправдания. – Черные всадники на лошадях и гончие псы. Очень шумные. Много лая и криков. Охотятся по ночам, забирают потерянные души, морочат головы честным людям. Никогда не видела?  
Она покачала головой, пытаясь понять, что это должно означать и как ей следует на все реагировать.   
– Это такая легенда?..  
– Ох, если бы! – хмыкнул он. – Все было бы проще, но нет! Они настоящие! А ведет Охоту рогатый парень. У него много имен – Вотан, Габриэль, Гвин-ап-Нуд, Эрлкениг. Довольно странный тип, но кто в наше время не странный, так ведь?  
– Габриэль? – нерешительно хихикнула Анна. – Его зовут Габриэль, как ангела?   
Мальчик ее внимательно оглядел, и даже в своем болезненном помутнении Анна отметила, что лицо у него было не как у человека, сгорающего от похоти. Он исследовал ее, заглядывал в нее с сухим любопытством.   
– Ты крещеная?  
Помимо воли, Анна потянулась левой рукой к крестику на шее.  
Мальчишка вздохнул:  
– Слу-у-ушай… ненавижу суеверия! Никто уже давно не верит так, как следует, но молодежь вроде тебя продолжает таскать на себе всякую дрянь!  
– Молодежь вроде меня? – Анна изумленно уставилась на него. – Черт возьми, чего ты наглотался?!  
– Тебе лучше не знать, – он медленно облизнул губы и снова улыбнулся. – Нужно снять цепочку.   
Анна послушно потянулась к застежке. Телефон мешал, пришлось наклониться и положить его на асфальт. Крестик упал рядом.  
– Ну вот, – удовлетворенно сказал мальчик, – так-то лучше.  
А потом он поцеловал ее, и это было хорошо и больно, и сразу хотелось еще, а перед глазами все плыло и тускнело.   
– Анна, дорогая, – сказал он, оторвавшись от нее, – ты должна сделать для меня кое-что.  
Она застонала.  
– Да, я знаю, ты готова на все. Но поручение совсем легкое. Передашь послание этому рогатому типу, ладно? Он будет высокий и в черном плаще, не перепутаешь. Скажи ему… – он наклонился и прошептал ей в ухо несколько слов. Легкие, будто перышко, они проникли внутрь головы, скользнули по мозгу и осели теплым соленым сгустком на корне языка. Слова рвались изо рта воплем, мешали дышать, но Анна держала их, тяжелые и мокрые, сжав челюсти.   
– Красивая, – довольно сказал мальчишка и провел пальцами по горлу, там, где затаился звук. Он лизнул ее кожу и прижался губами, рванул кардиган и блузку, обнажая шею, и опять поцеловал – так, как не целовал никто, и как уже никто не поцелует.   
Анна открыла глаза лежа на асфальте – все вокруг было перевернутым и холодным, мокрым, но сердце ее колотилось в десять раз быстрее, чем обычно, и кровь согревала внутри и снаружи. На мгновение промелькнул страх – а как она найдет эту самую Дикую охоту? Вдруг она не успеет?  
– Не волнуйся, – заверил тот, темный и древний, в юном теле, который, должно быть, уже научился читать ее мысли. – Мы немного пошумим – и он придет.   
Он открыл ладони – в них не было зажигалки, не было телефона, но было кольцо, горевшее рубиновым огнем. И дальше вроде как земля зашаталась, и из нее полезли змеи с двумя хвостами. Или крысы, покрытые чешуей. Анна уже ни в чем не была уверена. У нее оставалось еще немножко сердца, и слова жили в горле, пока жила она.   
Люди метались туда-сюда, лаяли собаки, женщина визжала надрывно, на одной ноте, и снова пошел снег. Кто-то наклонился над ней, отростками рогов прокалывая низкое фиолетовое небо, и Анна поняла – пора.  
Она притянула его, соскальзывая пальцами по плащу, и когда он был совсем рядом, прохрипела, выпуская слова на волю:  
– Скоро встретимся, Охотник. Уже совсем скоро.  
И потом больше ничего не было.


	8. Солнце

**NC-17**

Луна, круглая и бледная, спряталась за куполом церкви Святой Марии. Выше по каналу послышался плеск весла и смех, голоса, еще тихие, но уже различимые, человеческие.  
_Прочь,_ приказал им Эрлкениг, _убирайтесь прочь,_ и гондольер послушно свернул, унося ночных пассажиров в сторону.  
Зои открыла глаза, когда он остановился, и спросила:  
– Что случилось?  
Вместо ответа он поцеловал ее, заверяя, что опасаться нечего, и снова начал двигаться. Она лежала под ним, чуть светлее ночи, и улыбалась, обвивала руками, скрещивала ноги на пояснице, принимая глубже, открываясь перед ним. Его всадница. Его сестра и жена. Его королева.  
Стая рассыпалась по улицам и площадям, пересекая мосты, стая вынюхивала добычу в тесных дворах между каменных стен, покрытых солью. Они перекликались друг с другом лаем и криком, конским ржанием и пением рожков, пугали редких прохожих и заглядывали в окна. Эрлкениг отпустил их носиться по тонущим островам, ловить эхо и искать потерянные души. У него было дело поважнее.  
Зои всхлипнула и застонала, жадно хватая ртом воздух, выгнулась точно струна, и он провел рукой по ее боку, по гладкой коже, забирая грудь в ладонь, наклоняясь, чтобы прикоснуться губами к соску. Он был внутри нее, в ее теле и мыслях, купаясь в ее любви и одаряя в ответ любовью.  
Он собрал ее пот, обжигающе горячий под прохладным сырым воздухом. Собрал ее слюну и слезы, ее соки, ее дыхание, полное экстаза. Собрал свое семя и свою кровь, свою силу, прозрачную и злую, точно ветер над заливом, быструю, как летящие всадники-тени. Зашвырнул все это в ледяную воду канала и перекатился на спину, переводя дыхание.  
Зои лежала рядом, прижимаясь к боку, и Эрлкениг прикрыл ее плащом, зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы.  
Каменный мост за их спинами шатался и скрипел, но она не слышала этого, не ощущала – и никто не слышал.  
– Так ты делал? – отдышавшись, спросила Зои, толкая его головой, подныривая под руку.  
Он улыбнулся, тронул память и неохотно сознался:  
– Иногда.  
– О, как я ревную! – она ткнула его локтем, но улыбаясь, беззлобно.  
Он поцеловал ее снова, в губы, в изгиб скулы, в висок, втянул носом ее запах – пьянящий, терпкий. Отрываться не хотелось, но луна было уже высоко, и найденное рвалось из-под тины на дне канала.  
Эрлкениг встал на ноги и поднял левую руку над водой, повернув ладонью вниз.  
_Ко мне,_ позвал он беззвучно, _ко мне,_ потребовал он, _ко мне,_ проревел.  
Минута прошла, другая.  
Из воды вылетела золотая монета и упала на булыжник возле босых ног Зои.  
– Ух ты!  
Он не видел ее лица, но ощущал удивление. За первой монетой последовала вторая и третья – чистое золото, старое, но заблестевшее ярко, омытое силой. Золото богачей и шлюх, золото гуляк и бедняков. Золото, в котором мертвецы уже не испытывали нужды.  
Когда монет собралось достаточно – пара горстей, не меньше, – он отпустил силу, дал ей вернуться на место, утихнуть до следующего раза. В каналах осталось еще много золота.  
– Вот это здорово, – сказала Зои, пересыпая мокрые монеты из одной ладони в другую. – Не знала, что ты так можешь!  
– Иногда, – повторил Эрлкениг. _Когда луна высоко и ты рядом._  
– И что мы будем делать теперь?  
Он присел перед ней, провел пальцами по округлому колену Зои, склонил голову, глядя на нее, и сообщил:  
– А теперь мы пойдем и купим немного солнца. 

 

***

Сухая трава скрипела под сапогами, когда он шел по полю. Дом стоял на отшибе, обычный, скучный, человеческий. Но со всех сторон его окружали знаки – для случайных путников, сбившихся с пути, и для тех, _кто видел._  
Эрлкениг прошел сквозь призраков, преодолел ступени в один большой шаг и стукнул в дверь.  
Она заставила его ждать – как и прошлый раз, и как раньше едва приоткрыла дверь, хотя прекрасно знала, кто стоял за порогом.  
– Охотник?  
– Черри, – он приветствовал вежливо, склонив голову в рогатом шлеме.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Обмен.  
Она внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы. Эрлкениг ждал. Потом Черри кивнула и распахнула дверь, пропуская его внутрь. Ее дом – пространство, притворявшееся ее домом, с комнатами и окнами, со стенами, полом и потолком – мерцало зыбкой пленкой чар, и если присмотреться, можно было увидеть то, что под низом. Эрлкениг старался не приглядываться.  
– Так что ты хочешь? – она обошла стол посредине кухни – чистой, светлой, с тяжелой деревянной мебелью. Запах трав щекотал нос, в кастрюлях на плите что-то кипело – тяжело ворочалось и поскуливало живым колдовством.  
– Мне нужны чернила, – он с любопытством глянул на печь, но тут же отвел взгляд, сделав вид, что ему нет дела до ее ворожбы. Ему просто было интересно. Совсем немного. Всегда.  
– А чем заплатишь? – она сложила руки на груди, строго глядя на него.  
Эрлкениг молча вынул из кармана мешочек с золотом и положил на стол. Черри тут же схватила его, потянула шнурок и высыпала на ладонь золото.  
Запах соли и ила был осязаемым, густым и тяжелым, но она, казалась, не ощущала его.  
– Это хороший обмен, Охотник, – удовлетворенно сказала Черри, ссыпала монеты обратно и положила мешочек в карман платья. Повернулась, открыла дверцу шкафа и начала искать там что-то. – Совет через две луны, ты придешь?  
Еще как. Он старался не пропускать ни одной встречи – по старой привычке из прошлой жизни или просто из вредности… хм. Он услышал голос Кристофера и почти улыбнулся. Да, пожалуй, и из вредности тоже. Ему все еще не доверяли целиком – как оказалось, двести лет – слишком малый срок, чтобы восстановить репутацию, испорченную за двадцать. Но хотя бы время от времени прислушивались.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, – она повернулась и протянула ему пузырек размером меньше своего кулака. – Вот, держи. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты придешь снова.  
Он поблагодарил ее кивком и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– Охотник, – окликнула Черри, и Эрлкениг остановился. – У тебя есть ведьма в стае, почему она не может приготовить чернила?  
– Не та специализация, – он глянул на нее через плечо и улыбнулся. – Ты гораздо сильнее и опытнее.  
– Подхалим.  
– Миледи.  
– Убирайся!  
Он хлопнул дверью и направился прочь, все еще скаля зубы в ухмылке. Призраки расступились, глядя на него с завистью, но он их проигнорировал. Добрая ночь, ничто ее не испортит. Пузырек с чернилами приятной тяжестью лежал в ладони, и Зои кинулась в объятия, как только Эрлкениг пересек невидимую границу поля.  
– Принес? Все получилось? Она дала чернил?..  
– Да, – он запустил пальцы в ее волосы и припал губами ко рту, празднуя удачную сделку. – Да, Зои, да!  
Эрлкениг вспрыгнул на коня и свистнул, подзывая стаю, которая ждала поодаль.

 

***

– Пусть моя рука будет твоей рукой, – она остановилась и глянула на него.  
– Пусть моя рука будет твоей рукой, – повторил Эрлкениг. Они сидели, обнаженные, друг напротив друга, и Зои дала ему длинную тонкую иглу, которую он теперь держал напротив ее сердца, и она сжимала вторую так же, в своей левой руке.  
– Пусть мои глаза станут твоими глазами.  
– Пусть мои глаза станут твоими, – он чувствовал ее сомнения, но был уверен, что Дарина научила Зои правильно. Она сделает все верно, как в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый тоже.  
Она нарисовала солнце на его коже – и он повторил на ее груди такое же, следуя за рукой. Она нарисовала живое сердце и кровь, легкие, чтобы дышать. Расчертила карту – от одного восхода до другого ходить по улицам городов, смотреть, слушать, прикасаться.  
Магия связывала их, пальцы двигались синхронно, руки не столкнулись ни разу: окунуть иглу в чернила, провести линию на коже, смешать с кровью, закрепить знак.  
Эрлкениг знал руны для мертвых, это были руны для живых. Зои рисовала, высунув язык, старательно, точно ребенок.  
Он улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по ее лицу.  
– Нет, не смеши меня! Еще немного осталось!  
Игла царапала кожу, чернила впитывались мгновенно. Руны на кости и жилы, руны на хлеб и мясо, руны на шепот и крик. Как только первый луч солнца коснется кожи, они начнут светлеть, совсем исчезнут к закату.  
Это больно? – спросила Зои тогда, в первый раз.  
Он не знал, что ей ответить, и до сих пор не понял. Сила никуда не делась, она оставалась с ним, и в любой момент Эрлкениг мог дотянуться и зачерпнуть ее, сколько угодно. Но она была точно за тонкой стеной – стекло, покрытое узором, хрупкое, чуть надави – и разобьется.  
Зои чувствовала иначе, в ней был страх. За него (что не успеет защитить), за себя (что окажется слишком медленной), за мир (жестокий, чужой, громкий и яркий).  
– Это ненадолго, – заверил он и вздохнул.  
Она довела до конца последний росчерк и глянула яростно из-под длинных ресниц:  
– Да, конечно! Если бы можно было, ты бы все время там ходил!  
Он не стал спорить.  
Спорили другие – за дверью покоев, ругались громко и весьма изобретательно.  
– Сара, Антон! – позвал Эрлкениг, и воцарилась тишина. А потом скрипнула дверь, Антон просунул растрепанную голову внутрь:  
– Ты звал? Понимаешь, тут такая проблема, я не хочу никуда идти! Вот нафига? Возьми кого-нибудь еще, я не знаю, Грегори, он старый и умный, или Риоли, или Джека, только меня зачем?!  
– Мой король, – Сара втолкнула его и сама вошла следом. – Когда выдвигаемся?  
– Как только Дарина подготовит вас обоих, – Зои протянула пузырек с чернилами.  
– Нет, – прохныкал Антон, – ну, блин!  
– Язык, – напомнил Эрлкениг.  
– Ой, ладно, ты себя послушай!  
Мальчишка сообразил, что сказал слишком много, дернул Сару за руку, и они оба исчезли. Зои фыркнула:  
– А правда, почему их?  
– Потому что так надо, – он провел рукой по узорам на ее груди, уходящим на живот и бедро. Теперь золото жило у нее под кожей. Лучше, чем гнить на дне каналов рядом со скелетами.  
– Это круто, чувак! – сказала Зои, подражая Кристоферу.  
Эрлкениг расхохотался. Потом притянул ее к себе, поцеловал, опустил голову и лизнул завиток руны на груди, пробуя на вкус чужое колдовство.  
– И как?  
Алое, как ее платье, самое яркое в той забегаловке на Сан-Марко. Соленое, как слезы и кровь. Черное, как бесконечная ночь, острое, как звезды в морозном небе. Горькое, как поражение, как морская вода под мостом. Сладкое, как глоток вина после долгого пути.  
– Как целая жизнь, – честно ответил он.


End file.
